A Bet
by MonumentForTheDead
Summary: An afternoon of boredom and a gambler instinct leads Annie to an edgy and possibly chaotic bet. What would the outcome of it be? Only hell knows...
1. A Round Of Poker

**Here I am with my first Chicago multi-chapter! Yaay**

 **The idea came to me out of nowhere, it was just a plot bunny that got interesting and evolved :D I guess this is what I get from watching too much Orange Is The New Black hehehe**

 **Contains high doses of femmlash (not on this chapter, but it will in future ones!) And also some implied LizxAnnie because I think they are adorable together ^^**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fic!**

* * *

Annie puffed on her cigarette, trying to calm her nerves before facing the girl on the other side of the table.

" _That's a full house, which means I win, Mona"_

" _That ain't a full house! And even if it was, I'd still win, I've got a sequence"_

" _It_ is _a full house, you nitwit; see? A pair and a three of a kind… That makes a full house. And you ain't got a sequence, which is called a straight; you'd need five cards to make that, and you only got four… June, pass me those ciggies before I lose my mind"_

The red haired woman sighed as June pushed the amount of six cigarettes in her direction, beside her, Liz laughed while shaking her head in a pretty smug gesture. Mona still looked at her with suspicion in her eyes, probably still trying to figure out why she didn't have that straight. If Annie was anybody else but herself, she would probably have punched the newbie girl in her face for even questioning her about her win.

" _Okay, June, it's your turn to shuffle… And for fucks sake, people, let's place better bets in this table! Six cigarettes for a full house? If Velma was here I'd probably be with the double by now!"_

The four women in the table laughed loudly while June shuffled the worn out deck; all of them knew Velma was just a terrible player, but she insisted in raising her bets whenever she found it possible, only to lose everything to the more experienced players in the table.

" _Where is the girl, by the way? I miss playing with her… At least she knew when she lost, unlike Mona here"_ June said while distributing the cards.

" _I dunno, haven't seen her since the middle of this month… The royal highness must have grown tired of playing such a pedestrian game with the peasants"_ Annie retorted, giving a quick glance at her cards while laughing. She turned her eyes to the table, and then to Mona, who looked back at her with a puzzled look.

" _Ok, why is everybody looking at me? What are we waiting for?"_

" _We're waiting for you to place the small blind on the table, god damnit"_ Annie suddenly burst with irritation, slapping the surface of the table right before receiving a scolding look from one of the wardens that were supervising the room _._

" _But why do I need to do that? I've already paid for two cigarettes at the previous time! Anyway, this isn't Vegas, do we really need to follow every stupid rule?"_

" _You need to follow the goddamn rules if you wanna play with us; and you're sitting next to June and she's…"_

" _That's it; I can't play like this anymore… Let me know when this sap finally learns how to actually play instead of beating her gums"_ Liz, who had remained quiet until now suddenly got up from her chair, throwing her cards in the general direction of the table.

Annie was about to protest and Liz was about to turn her back and go away if it wasn't for the loud and violent shouts that echoed in the common room. The source of the voices came from Roxie and Velma, who were standing just inches away from each other, looking like they could charge with full force at any minute.

" _Do you have any problem with me, kid? Maybe you've lost something in my face, that's why you insist in staring at me"_ Velma said harshly, her voice abandoning the silken and nonchalant tone it always possessed.

" _Oh I have an infinite number of problems with you, Velma; it would take me a lifetime to tell them all to you. And it's no news to anybody that I just plain hate you"_ Roxie stroke back with hate, her face mere millimeters away from the brunet.

" _You ruined my life, if someone has the right to hate you, that one is me! You know what, I think you would do better if you just keep your distance from me, okay? I'm not very friendly once in a month"_

" _Oh really? I thought you were too old for that"_

The four women in the table gasped in surprise as they saw the enormous slap Roxie received on the left side of her face, which send her stumbling a few feet away from Velma, who was ready to strike her again like a lioness that's got its tail stepped on. Luckily for the blonde, Mama Morton was just passing by the room, and in a quick and experienced move, managed to trap Velma's arms behind her, before any other guard could intervene. She dismissed the bewildered wardens while Velma still thrashed and squirmed against her. The brunet could be quite strong, but she was no match to Mama, who held her arms in place like they were nothing but twigs.

" _You better stay away from me, you twat!"_ Velma spat the words with hatred, while Roxie still held her own face in disbelief. Her baby-blue eyes as wide as two saucers.

" _Now Velma, that would be enough"_ The matron finally spoke, turning the enraged woman around and forcing her to be face-to-face. _"Maybe an evening locked up in your cell without dinner will calm your nerves, what do you think?_

" _Okay, just let go of me!"_ The brunet tried to calm her voice, tossing her shoulders a little more to get rid of Mama. _"The bitch gave me a strange look, I snapped, it won't happen again"_

Velma knew best than going search for problems with the matron, even if the woman had grown to be her "friend". If she abused her powers too much, she could end up thrown in the solitary; and god knew that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

" _I haven't done anything to her, Mama, I was just passing by, I swear!"_ Roxie suddenly spoke, getting closer to the woman, but not too close, since Velma was still in between the two. _"What? Is it a crime to even look at Velma? Or I…"_

" _I've had enough with you two. Back to your cells, and stay there! If I see any of you out before dinner I'll throw you both in the hole, understand?"_

A heavy silence fell upon the room as Mama finished her orders. A chill ran down Liz's spine at the mention of "the hole". It was the common name given to the solitary, and she had spent more time there than she would like to have. Those bitches would remain quiet if they knew what was best for them.

" _Yes, ma'am"_ They both said in unison before bending their heads down and heading to their cells. All the while keeping a safe distance between one another.

" _Does anyone have another complaint?"_ Mama asked, casting a wide and intimidating glance to the rest of the women that watched the whole scene. The woman was confronted with a dead silence. _"That's better, ladies"_

* * *

" _Holy shit, what was that!?"_ June asked in a whisper when the sudden conflict was put to an end.

" _I guess that even the princesses of the Cook County jail can have their privileges cut short huh?"_ Annie said with a crooked smiled. Although she got along pretty well with Velma and Roxie it just annoyed her the fact that they were better treated because of their money and fame. If it was her in their shoes, she would probably receive a week washing the toilets, in the least.

A few minutes passed and the quartet started another round of poker. It ran smoothly and silently; Mona was trying her best to memorize the rules and understand why she was always losing when she was so certain she had a great hand. At least now she was accepting her defeat without complaining.

Annie looked around and sighed, her elbows rested lazily on top of the table; life for her in prison was as dull and shitty as the life she had outside. Well, at least now she could watch those kinds of commotions and conflicts that happened sporadically in the jail, but it just wasn't fun to watch if she hadn't started them. She would give up a full bottle of booze if only she could start some havoc, but it was too risky, and Annie was never a person who liked to take risks.

" _You know what I think? I think Velma and Roxie could let off some steam if they just fucked"_ Liz mumbled under her breath as she took one of the cigarettes from her pile and lit it, dragging the smoke slowly.

The red haired raised an eyebrow to Liz and the latter answered with a small and wicked smile. Mona laughed quietly while nodding her head in agreement, but June wasn't buying it.

" _C'mon, they wouldn't fuck each other even if they were paid for it!"_

" _Do you really think so? Remember how much I hated this red haired bitch a while ago?"_ The skinny and disheveled brunet smirked, softly kicking Annie's legs under the table. June smiled, knowingly; she had lost the count of how many cigarettes were paid for her to leave the two women alone when they were doing chores. She didn't need to guess what Annie and Liz did when they were left alone.

" _It was a different kind of hate… You were two nobodies that were worth nothing. Roxie basically stole everything that was important to Velma, there's no need to be smart to know that… Just read the newspapers; Roxie is the bee's knees now, Velma is practically all washed out; they have a good reason to hate each other… A three of a kind, ladies, I won this time"_ June wrapped her speech while adding the small amount of cigarettes into her pile.

" _Do you wanna bet?"_ Annie said suddenly, throwing her cards into the deck. Something in her just snapping, making her eyes shine with wild determination.

" _Bet what?"_ Asked Liz, while shuffling the cards one more time.

" _Bet that until the end of this month, Velma Kelly and Roxie Hart will have sex"_

* * *

 **There you go, lovely readers! I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you all ignored the fact that I know pretty much nothing about how a prison in the 1920's work! Seriously, I don't even have a clear idea of how Cook County Jail must look like, I did watch Chicago a gazillion times, but I have no idea of how the facilities in that prison must have looked like... Do they even have a common room?  
**

 **Anyway, I just want to make clear that, if it makes sense for the plot, I'll do it, for example, putting a common room in the jail... If it's suitable, I might even add a pool XD (jk guys)**

 **And last, I'd like to ask for your feedback! Do you have any suggestions? Critics? Just wanna talk about Chicago and how this movie is wonderful? Review or PM me and I'll always be available!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Don't piss me off

**A quite short chapter this time, but don't worry, chapter 3 is already done, and on it's way! ^^**

 **A huge thanks to Ladies and Canines for reviewing the first chapter, I hope you like this one, ans stick around for more!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

" _Don't think this is over, Hart... I'm going to fucking kill you"_ Velma hissed through her teeth, looking down when both passed through a warden on their way to their cells. By an unfortunate coincidence, Velma's cell was just two cubicles away from Roxie's.

" _You wish, Kelly. If you touch a single string of my hair, you get an express ticket to the death house. You know how much I'm loved nowadays, don't you?"_ Roxie responded, stopping in front of her own cell. Katelyn seemed to be waiting for her, carefully holding an ostentatious bouquet of white roses.

" _Thank you, dear!"_ Roxie delivered a sugary smile towards the hunyak, taking the flowers from her hand and giving the girl a dollar; she took the bill from Roxie's hand and quickly disappeared from their sight. _"See, Velma? I'm loved by everyone… Oh, those flowers came with a letter!"_ Roxie took a small piece of paper from the middle of the flowers and read them out loud _"'Dear Mrs. Hart, we are very touched with your story, and we strongly believe justice will be made soon, have hope and faith and you will be out shortly.' How sweet of them!"_ Roxie smiled widely by seeing the anger building up in Velma's face. _"When it was the last time people delivered flowers to you, Velma? It must have been a while…"_

Roxie gasped in utter shock as Velma brutally snatched the bouquet from her hands, disheveling the flowers and the letter, throwing them to the ground. She fumed the blonde with glowing brown eyes; in the light, they seemed to be filled with liquid amber and hate, so much hate.

" _Don't piss me off, Hart"_ Velma's words dripped like poison. She allowed herself to feel a little bit better by the sight of Roxie's astonishment; in her tiny pupils and opened mouth. At least she would never let herself look so ridiculous.

Roxie shuddered as she watched the fiery brunet turn her back on her and walk arrogantly to her cell; she breathed in deeply, realizing she had hold her breath in the moment Velma snatched the flowers from her hands. Her breath came out shakily and she took quite a long time to calm down the beating of her heart. She would never thought she could be so nervous under such a hateful gaze. Not even Fred Casely had frightened her more in that fateful night when she bumped him off. After all he didn't hate her, he was just pissed off… With Velma was different; if she had the chance she would kill Roxie without a second thought; besides, Velma had those strong hands – she could tell perfectly from the slap she received, it would surely hurt for hours, that was undeniable – those hands, in comparison were much bigger than her owns, she couldn't help but think about them around her neck… She could put an end in Roxie's life in a quick second if she wanted. The blonde shuddered again while kneeling down and carefully picking the scattered flowers from the ground.

She would never admit it to any living soul, but now she was positively starting to fear Velma Kelly.

* * *

" _No way, Annie, you ain't gonna drag me into this!"_ June said, half joking, half serious.

" _Why? Are you afraid to lose?"_ The redhead teased, letting out a delightful laugh.

" _Of course not! I'm just not betting in something that stupid"_

" _I'm in, girls! God knows I need some fun in this hole"_ Mona joined, bending her body forward, towards the table.

" _Good; you're betting on what?"_ Asked Annie, taking full focus on the three women at the table.

" _I bet that they won't do it, in any way, in any circumstance"_ Mona said, stressing her words carefully.

" _As for me, I bet Velma will beat the shit out of Roxie before they can do anything interesting"_ June laughed loudly, giving in into the game.

" _I think they will do it, and I think Roxie will be the one to run after Velma"_ Said Liz, lighting up another cigarette.

" _I, on the other hand, think that Velma will be the one to start anything."_ Annie finished with a fiendish smile. _"Are we all settled, ladies? Now we need to define our bets"_

" _That's going to be hard… You know we don't have shit to offer"_

The four inmates spent quite a long time brooding about what they could bet; it was true, the valuable things they possessed in that place was close to nothing, but on the other hand, anything could worth something, even if it was just a pack of cigarettes. In the end, Liz betted a week of laundry, when she would take care of the winner's underwear with a smile on her face. Annie wagered a bottle of booze, but the good kind of booze, the ones she could get with Mama if she laid a very smooth talk along with a couple of bucks. Mona offered 40 dollars her brother had sent to her; and June betted a box of caramels she could easily ask for her mother. As they all got up to start their assigned chores for the day, they couldn't help but feel quite anxious, whether it was for the two jail starlets to have sex, or just an epic flogging. But most importantly; find out who would be the winner.

* * *

 **Note: Any similarities to Velma's mood while on her period and the writer of this story is not mere coincidence XD  
**

 **Do you like this chapter? Have any suggestions or ideas? Just wanna chat? Review or PM me, and I'll be very very very happy!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Smooth talk

**I probably should have said that before, but I'm trying to include more dialogue in this fic than I usually do, I hope it's working! I tend to normally fall into narrative a lot, so I'm kind of getting out of my comfort zone :D**

 **Thanks again for Ladies and Canines by reviewing chapter 2, you encourage me to go on with this story, and I'm very grateful for that! ^^**

 **Well, I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

Velma Kelly sighed as she dropped herself slothfully on her bed. She felt the little extra comfort two mattresses granted to her bed and she thought somberly: Nowadays she would never have the privilege of gaining another mattress from Mama, at least not for free of course. She turned her head to the right and read the headlines from newspapers and magazines she used to cut out and stick to her wall. _'Not in memory do we recall such fiendish and horrible double homicide' 'Notorious starlet Velma Kelly accused of gruesome crime' 'Stage queen in jail' 'Dramatic night at the Onix; Velma Kelly is arrested after breathtaking performance'._

She whined quietly in frustration, burying her face in the pillow. It had been almost two months since she practically disappeared from the press; now every piece of newspaper she could put her hands into talked about Roxie, all the headlines were about her and her annoying cute little face was stamped in all magazines. Even Mama was growing fond of her and Velma couldn't help herself in feeling a strong jealousy… After all, she was Mama's favorite girl, or at least she used to be.

How did she ever allow her fame to be taken away like this? And by a little pathetic chorus girl who had no charm whatsoever. She laughed with herself knowingly; Billy Flynn could turn anyone into a star if said person paid well… She had no idea how Roxie managed to get the money to pay the attorney, but she did, and now she was being bathed in fame while Velma fell deeper into oblivion.

She turned on her back again in order to breathe, only to turn around again and curl herself into a ball assaulted by the intense cramps she had once in a month. She pressed both hands against her lower belly, uselessly trying to ease the ache. She groaned and whined in pain, feeling the urges to punch the wall, or just scream loudly at someone.

She tossed a little bit more, trying to find a comfortable position to be in; she noticed the sunlight was almost gone by the dusk, bathing her own cell into semi-darkness. She forced her mind to remember if she ever hated someone as much as she hated that blonde… Of course she hated Veronica, and even Charlie a little bit, but Veronica was her sister, for Christ's sake, on rare occasions they would get along well. And Charlie was good for the sex, she couldn't deny that… But Roxie was just unbearable to her. Somehow she always managed to find something she liked in everyone she met, even if it was just fairly, but all she wanted in her life at that particular moment was to punch that girl in the face, and even if that granted her a week in the hole she wouldn't regret it.

She closed her eyes for a minute, only to be startled by the alarm indicating dinner time. She got up and ran her fingers across her hair, settling the brown strands. She thought about Roxie and the perspective of seeing her again, and promised to herself she would control her impulses. Maybe she could get through dinner without losing her mind or dying of pain.

* * *

" _There she is, Annie!"_ Liz nudged the red haired slightly in the ribs when she noticed Velma entering the cafeteria _"And there is Roxie, excuse me while I do my thing"_

Annie rolled her eyes before signaling for Velma to sit next to her; she knew exactly what Liz would do: she would convince Roxie, very subtly to open up to Velma. And Annie was about to do the exact same thing with the latter.

The four inmates had initially protested at the idea of manipulate both women, but they decided the bet would be even funnier if both got confused and even more pissed off, besides, it increased the competition between them and the prospect of chaos. After all, that was all they wanted to see, and there was nothing better than a good old catfight.

" _Hey Velma, it's been a while since we don't see you, how are you doin'?"_ Annie asked cheerfully, stepping to the side in order to leave an empty space for Velma.

" _It feels like Satan is tap dancing in my womb, Annie, how do you think I'm doing?"_

The first whistle echoed through the cafeteria and the women sat down on the long benches in unison, the second whistle came and they removed the metal cups from the top of their plates. As soon as she got the chance, Annie laughed sarcastically earning a livid look from Velma.

" _Is that why you slapped Roxie a few hours ago? I mean, you're right, the girl is a pain in the ass, but maybe you should take it easier on her, you know?"_

* * *

" _Why are you saying this to me?"_ Roxie asked fearfully, trying to be as far from Liz as she could. It was no news that the girl had a fame of being unstable.

" _It's just friendly advice… Maybe you should try to get along with Velma"_ Liz said through her teeth, already starting to lose her temper on the blonde.

" _Friendly advice? Since when you're friendly with someone?"_

" _When I want to, god damnit!"_ The skinny brunet yelled, only to receive a warning from a supervising warden. She looked down and tried to focus on her food; Cook County's specialty: a dark, thick broth of something…

* * *

" _This is ridiculous Annie… I can't even think about having a normal conversation with Roxie"_

" _But you could try, you know… You wouldn't believe the amount of positive things you could get from each other"_

" _Yeah, like what?"_

" _I don't know, common interests and such… You would have to discover it by yourself"_

" _The only common interest we have is to see each other dead, I personally think this is not a good starter for a conversation"_

" _Why can't you girls be as peaceful as I am?"_

" _Says the woman who poisoned her own husband"_ Velma tried to laugh along with the red haired, but a sudden burst of pain deformed her smile into a grimace.

* * *

" _I'm just saying you could both try… Unless you want to have red marks on your face as long as you stay here"_ Liz mumbled, considering if she should finish her dinner or walk away from Roxie before she could imprint her own palm in the other side of the blonde's face.

" _Oh my god, is it that bad? Some reporters are coming to see me tomorrow, I can't show up with my face as red as a tomato… Oh, that bitch is going to pay, I…"_

" _Another good reason to get along with her, right?"_ Liz cut her out in mid-sentence, fidgeting with the cuticles of her own free hand. _"Or maybe let her bruise you in a place no one can see, I don't know"_

" _What do you mean by that?"_ Roxie asked confused, but before she noticed, Liz had already got up and was quickly making her way out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **And that was Liz not being very subtle! Hehehe  
**

 **I really enjoyed quickly changing the dialogues in this chapter, I just hope it makes sense!**

 **By the way, just consider that the inmates were served their food in the meanwhile both conversations took place, I tried to include that in the text, but it just broke the flow of it… Then I realized it felt like the food just appeared out of nowhere, but no, they're not served by magical house elves, trust me xD**

 **Like this chapter? Have any suggestions and/or critics? Review or PM me and you'll make my day by doing so!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading!**


	4. Morning

**So I started to write chapter 4 then I realized it got like, 6 pages long, so I decided to break it down in two to make it easier and less tiresome to read ^^**

 **So I'm gonna consider this like a full chapter, although I think it's kind of boring, but I just couldn't throw it away, I don't know… Please tell me if you think it's boring and I'll try to summarize the story!**

* * *

Velma woke up startled, jolting up from her bed. It was Saturday, therefore the waking up alarm was set to ring an hour later, at 8 a.m., but Velma wasn't awaken by the alarm, she was awaken by the distinctive sound of flashes being shot from a camera.

The brunet rubbed her eyes tiredly and ran her hazy gaze across her empty cell; had she dreamed about that sound? It wasn't possible, she was sure she had heard it again, this time it came along with excited voices, two males as she could distinguish, and a third; soppy, overly sweet and falsely innocent: Roxie.

Velma groaned partly because of her annoyance and partly because of the pain that wouldn't entirely leave her; she hugged her legs and rested her face on her knees; she felt stupid for not remembering that Roxie had an interview scheduled for today; and to think that the kid bragged about that for anyone that wanted to hear it in the past few days… God, what she wouldn't do for a gun at that exact moment.

She got up from the bed, tossing her fancy duvet off of her. She looked at herself in the tiny mirror she had above her sink and sneered at her own reflection; some months back, she would never think of herself looking like a prisoner, but now she thought she could positively sell that image… Scruffy hair that grew longer as the days passed by, slowly losing the signature bob cut, dark circles under her eyes clear of any make up, and pale, somewhat cracked lips. She looked a mess, and if she didn't get a hold of herself quickly, she would end up looking like Liz.

" _Shit…"_ She cursed under her breath as the cold water hit her face. She shivered while closing the loosened tap of the sink, and quickly dried her face with a fluffy, decent towel she had bargained a few weeks ago. It was a cold morning, and all Velma wanted was to go back to bed, pull the blankets over her head and go back to sleep, no matter how shitty that bed was. _Well_ she thought bitterly _if I was free, that's what I'd probably do._

She looked over to the small clock she had put on her wall; it was 7:30, if she went back to sleep until the alarm was sound she would wake up even crankier than she already was, therefore, it was better to start changing into her prison uniform. Usually the morning routine would consist in getting up when the alarm was sound, wait for your cell to be opened, wait a little more for the counting to be completely done, be sent to the common bathroom, take care of their personal needs, including taking a four minutes shower, and have breakfast. All in all the inmates would be off to complete their tasks and chores by ten, and Velma would always remember nostalgically at how she would be starting to wake up at ten o'clock when she was free.

She was almost done with adjusting her stockings around her knees when the alarm finally rung across the block. The brunet could catch distinctive groans of tiredness and irritation from the other cells, and the reporters thanking Roxie for her attention and care towards them. They wished her good luck and Velma could almost literally picture Roxie's face in that ridiculous, revolting smile she would spare specially for the press. She took a deep breath and was just starting to count to ten in order to wipe Roxie's face off her mind when the bars from her cell moved aside, allowing her to step out.

" _Morning, Velma"_ A sleepy noise came from the left. It was Mona, who was lazily clipping her dark curls away from her face with a few bobby pins.

" _Morning…"_ The brunet answered, nodding to Annie as well, who just stepped out from her cell, followed closely by Roxie.

" _What a beautiful day, huh?"_ The blonde chirped with her high-pitched voice, stretching her arms above her head.

The other three inmates looked indignantly for a few seconds before Mona rolled her eyes and acted like she was about to barf, which made Velma laugh through her nose and Annie to shoot a look at her that literally said "I know exactly what you're doing".

* * *

The morning went smoothly in its rather dull pace, but Roxie's queenly behavior was increasingly arousing Velma's anger, especially because the blonde had sat in front of her during breakfast, and kept talking non-stop about her interview and how lovely the reporters were. By the end of her breakfast Velma was already on the edge, and if she didn't get out of there soon, she would probably be on Roxie's throat in the next second.

Just as she was about to exit the place, she spotted Mama Morton in one of the corners, supervising along with the wardens. She lifted an eyebrow in suspicion; it wasn't common to see Mama supervising meals at the cafeteria.

" _Hey, Mama"_ She approached the dark-skinned woman with a soft smile.

" _Hey kid, haven't you got any sleep? You look like shit this morning"_ Mrs. Morton replied with devastating honesty, but also with a faint note of concern in her voice, which pleased Velma.

" _Geez, thanks a lot, Mama… Are you always this subtle? I ran out of make-up if you really wanna know"_ Velma waited in annoyance as the woman laughed loudly.

" _I'm sorry, Vel… Anyway, what d'ya want?"_

" _Can we talk privately?"_

* * *

" _So you hate the air-headed blonde, tell me something I don't know, kid"_ Mama said nonchalantly, reaching for a flask of liquor behind her desk and pouring a considerable amount in two shot glasses.

" _Yeah, but I don't know if I'll be able to control myself, you know? I feel like, every time I pass by her it's a chance I'm losing of putting her lights out"_ Velma retorted reaching for a glass and swallowing the liquid in one single gulp. Besides her best efforts, her face still contorted into a frown as the alcohol seemed to burn her insides. _"Shit, Mama, what is this thing? Should we be drinking it in the morning?"_

" _I'm not completely sure, but it's strong, that's all that matters"_ The taller woman laughed, pouring another glass to both of them. _"Anyways, this uncontrollable hate you're feeling it's probably because of your crazy ass hormones… I know you, you get unbearable once in a month, beside waking up looking like a ghost, but that's normal"_

Velma smiled warmly towards the matron; it felt like the only time she genuinely felt good in days. After all, Mama was the only person she felt she could trust, the only person who seemed to care about her, and not in the standard "Mama's reciprocity system" she would often deliver to the other inmates. It sounded ridiculous, but when Velma called the woman "Mama" she actually felt she was talking to a mother figure. But of course the fiery vaudeville star wouldn't admit that even under torture, that was for sure.

" _Speaking of that, could you get me some sort of painkiller, anything like that? It feels like I'm hosting a dancing marathon inside my lower belly, and its killing me"_ Velma pleaded, resorting to her best "puppy dog eyes" look; it was never the prime of her acting skills, but she knew it worked on Mama.

" _Geez kid, you can stop acting like you're dying… Here, sadly I only have booze to help it go down… I also don't think this is specifically for period cramps, but it's better than nothing, right?"_

" _Thanks, Mama… Really, I needed that"_ Velma got up after swallowing the pill along with another swig of the searing drink. _"I best be on my way now…"_

" _Where do you think you're going? That's four dollars for the pill"_

" _Four fucking dollars for a single pill you don't even know if it works?! You must be out of your mind, Mama"_ The brunet hissed, taking a few crumpled dollars from her cleavage and tossing them at the woman's desk.

" _You're lucky you're like family to me, usually I charge six bucks for them"_ Mama said through her laughter, but before Velma could turn her back and walk away from her office, she quickly grabbed something from one her desk drawers and hushed towards Velma, grabbing her by the wrist. _"And I think you might be interested in this"_

Mama showed the contents in her hand with a smug smile over her face; brown eye shadow - Velma's favorite - and a small tube of red lipstick. Velma smiled back sarcastically, arching a brow.

" _Yeah, and how much is that gonna cost?"_

" _Just because you're very stressed and you look like shit, I'm gonna leave those free of charge"_ Mama said, almost in a whisper, dropping the makeup on Velma's dress pocket. _"But let's keep this in low key, alright?"_

" _D'ya having a sudden burst of generosity or something like that?"_ Velma asked suspiciously, her eyes squinted.

" _You know, if you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you… Now get a wiggle on, kid"_ The matron smiled, giving Velma a little slap on the ass on her way out.

* * *

 **Who else loves Mama? *Raises hand enthusiastically* hahaha**

 **Anyways, I really tried to reduce her part in the story, but I just couldn't, I felt like describing the kind of relationship she has with Velma will be very important for the development of the story…**

 **Like this chapter? Have any suggestions or critics? Review or PM me and you'll put a smile on my face!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading!**


	5. Raising the stakes

**Part two of the chapter that was meant to be 4 XD I hope you all like it!**

 **Sorry for the HUGE delay! I'm currently very wrapped up in a new play, and it has been very tiresome, but amazing, nonetheless :D**

 **Thanks for Ladies and Canines for reviewing, liking following and basically being the only one reading this story; you deserve a big hug for your amazing support! *hugs***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Well, looks like I'm quite required this morning… What you two lovebirds doin' here?"_ Mama asked in confusion at the sight of Annie and Liz waiting outside her door.

" _Lovebirds? I seriously don't know what you're talking about, Mama"_ Annie said in a falsely offended tone of voice _"Anyhow, I'm here to ask you something, and Liz… Well, she's here because she wanted to come along, and I wouldn't be the one to tell her no, right?"_

" _Fine, come in, you two"_ The matron said suspiciously, opening the door for both women _"What do you want from me, Annie?"_

" _I want some liquor. But not the shitty hooch you often sell to us; I need something good, like genuine whisky or gin… Could you get me that?"_

" _What do you want this for? Are hosting a fancy party that I'm not aware of?"_

" _It's kinda private, Mama…"_ Liz finally spoke through a mumble, taking her matchbox out of her pocket in order to start with her unnerving habit.

" _Oh, I'm terribly sorry for meddling in your very private matters, ladies"_ Mama laughed, raising both hands in a gesture of surrender; the sarcasm strong in her voice. _"But you might want to remember that you can't do shit in here without my permission"_

Annie glanced over to Liz with concern in her hazel eyes. The latter agreed wordlessly; they would have to tell her.

 _Here's the deal, Mama: Liz, Mona, June and I are making a bet; that by the end of the month, Roxie and Velma will… you know…"_

" _What? Kill each other?"_

" _No, but they might as well do it after…"_

* * *

Velma happily fidgeted with the precious contents in her pocket on her way to her cell; she felt better now, apparently Mama's painkiller was making effect and her cramps weren't that frequent. Besides – and she would rather die than to admit this part – she was in need of some attention, even if it was just from Mama. It felt good to know she was still appreciated by at least one person.

She passed through Roxie in one of the hallways; the blonde was holding a copy of a newspaper, a pair of scissors and a silver notebook, probably on her way to collect the articles and editorials about herself. Velma glanced at her and Roxie glanced back, a look of indifference on her face. For unknown reasons the brunet couldn't help but notice how Roxie's hair bounced as she walked and how her roots seemed retouched… Of course she must have done it a few days ago, but only now Velma had the sensibility to notice… Bitch's probably got her hands on some peroxide lately.

" _Oh shit"_ Velma heard a whisper on her right and noticed June, supported by the cold iron bars, with an irritatingly mocking look on her face.

" _What?"_ The brunet asked, not entirely interested.

" _I would never let that floozy look at me the way she did to you"_

" _How did she… That's impossible, June, we glanced at each other when we crossed, she just looked indifferent…"_ Velma mumbled, unconsciously looking back, but Roxie was already gone.

" _Yeah, but you didn't see the look she gave you when you turned your back on her… Like she was a goddess on Earth, and you were just a disgusting piece of trash"_

" _Have you girls suddenly developed an obsession with me lately? Why are you so interested in my life?"_

* * *

Mama laughed loudly for what seemed to be the tenth time in that morning; those girls were unbelievable… Oh, the things we care about when in prison! Annie looked her straight in the eye, like getting that bottle of booze for the bet was the most important thing in her life. And the bet itself was just hilarious; not that she wouldn't like to see it happening, but it was much more likely for Roxie and Velma to kill each other before they could get down to business, which was a pity, really… Oh well, she would comply, but she wouldn't let the opportunity of having some fun pass by her.

" _You two know that having this kind of relationship in prison is basically illicit? But of course_ youtwo _know about it, right?"_

Liz laughed quietly through her nose, looking suggestively to Annie, but the redhead just rolled her eyes at both women; this wasn't about herself and Liz.

" _Knock it off, Mama! Just please sell me a bottle; it doesn't have to be that big…"_

" _Fine, I'll sell you some liquor, but you'll have to let me join the bet"_

The two inmates looked in shock at the matron, but slowly started to laugh. That ridiculous bet was going to be funnier than expected.

* * *

" _What the fuck are you saying, June?"_ Velma asked in disbelief; and the worst part is the she was actually buying the idea.

She had considered Annie's words carefully before; maybe it was sensible of her to take it easy on Roxie, not try to get along with her, of course, but maybe just ignore her. It would surely keep her out of problems, that was for sure… But she hadn't forget the hate she still felt for the blonde, and right at that moment June was arousing her anger which had been buried – not without some struggle – deeply inside of her ever since that morning started.

" _Just do it, Velma. You don't have to be extremely harsh to the point of permanently injure her, but just enough to give her a fright, you know… Just to show who's the boss 'round here"_

Velma Kelly took a deep breath, measuring her thoughts quite thoroughly. It was no secret that she wanted to do that, it was actually the thing she most wanted to do ever since that stupid girl stole her spotlight; it would be fun; to see the girl quivering with fear… Velma was taller, and considerably stronger in comparison to Roxie's skinny and fragile figure, she could trap the girl under her or against a wall in a blink of an eye if she wanted to. It could be a place no one would even notice, like the broom closet, or in one of the shower stalls in a time when it would be empty.

She snapped herself with an inward sneer; that was just a huge amount of bullshit! Although she wanted to leave Roxie with a black eye she hardly though she would be able to descend to that level… No, she was _the_ Velma Kelly and she would keep it classy for as long as she could… Until she was forced to lose control, of course.

" _Yeah, I'll think about it June… Now, I've had an earful of this conversation, and I'm not in the mood of beating my gums anymore, I'm going to my cell"_ She brushed off the subject, suddenly remembering the precious contents she had in her pocket and how hard she wanted to try them.

June sneered at her, non-verbally indicating that what Velma would do was the least interesting thing in the world for her. She had done her business anyway; she was sure it was just a matter of time until she'd heard about the upcoming fight between the two inmates.

* * *

" _Alright, so basically you're betting that Velma will get down to business first, Liz thinks the other way around, June is betting they'll spank each other, and Mona thinks they won't do anything at all…"_ Mama repeated, calculating each bet carefully.

" _Basically, yeah"_ Liz answered nonchalantly, sprawled on the uncomfortable chair.

" _Well, here's what I'm betting, then"_ The dark skinned woman disappeared from under her desk for a second, only to resurface holding a closed pack of Marlboros. The two girls stared wide-eyed in amazement.

" _Holy shit, Mama, I haven't seen a pack of Marlboros ever since I got arrested!"_ Liz said in a reverential whisper, her eyes gleaming towards the pack.

" _Mild as May… Damn, how I miss those little bastards"_ Annie acquiesced in a nostalgic way, a smile gracing her pale lips.

" _That's not all; I'm also granting a week off of work for the winner. No kitchen, laundry, mopping or anything for a whole week"_

At that particular moment Annie had to hold Liz down on her chair from preventing her to jump and scream in excitement. The redhead felt the exact same way; her eyes were sparkling and a dumb smile spread across her face. She didn't mind if she looked ridiculous now, the perspective of gaining a pack of Marlboros and a week off of any duties, along with all the other prizes was too good to be true.

As they finally calmed down, Annie focused again on the matron, who was watching their reaction with an amused smile across her lips.

" _That's great, Mama, but we still need to know on what you're betting"_

" _Well, since you girls narrowed down the choices I'm going to bet that Roxie and Velma will do it…"_

" _You_ got _to be more specific than that, Mama…"_ Liz laughed, still with the remains of joy inside of her.

"… _In the same cell"_

Annie furrowed her brows in confusion, Liz appeared to be too dumbstruck to say anything, the happiness leaving her face as quickly as it assaulted her.

" _You… you know that's impossible, we can't go in each other's cells…"_

" _You girls seem to forget who you're talking with"_ The matron laughed, an air of superiority on her face.

* * *

 **You have no idea how much I researched the 1920's cigarette brands for this chapter xD I've considered a plethora of brands such as Camel, Lucky Strike (it's toasted!) and Pall Mall, and I even got to discover some I didn't even know it exist, like Modiano and Craven A… I decided to stick to Marlboro because of its history; in the 1920's it was sold with the slogan "Mild as May" and the brand was directed to women for the cigarettes possessed a filter…**

 **Have I ever mentioned that I just LOVE to research history while writing fanfiction?**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Changes in Cook County Jail

**Sooo sorry for the HUGE delay! I faced some writer's block, but now it feels like the story will go smoothly from now on…**

 **Hopefully there's only a few chapters in the way of more steamy scenes, if you know what I mean! Hehe**

 **Huge thanks to Ladies and Canines and Mrs. Guren for following this story, consider yourselves hugged by me!**

 **Oh, and by the way, I think I never had to use this before, but I'll let you know: Everything written in bold will represent a character's thoughts ^^**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Life seemed to go smoothly inside Cook County Jail as the days passed by. Roxie's fame seemed to grow bigger than ever, and Billy Flynn's visits seemed to get more frequent. He came for Velma too, but those were quick visits, usually just to tell her that her trial had been postponed for the billionth time, but he would eventually think of something to get her out. The brunet had stopped believing his words a long time ago, and those visits would only serve to make the blood boil in her veins every time he would brush her off in order to talk to Roxie.

The whole situation was also helping in making Velma more and more desperate; it was no news to anybody that she had been all washed out, and on those days, Velma Kelly's name was practically irrelevant, and even Billy seemed unable to sell her story of innocence (and to think he would get five thousand dollars by doing nothing!). She had become a dumb common criminal whom no one cared about, and if that continued for too long, she would surely face the noose in no time. She had to do something on her own, since no one gave a shit about her anymore.

She would rather cut off a leg than to say she was jealous of Roxie, and everything she possessed – or rather, stole – from her, but deep, very deep down the brunet knew she felt a twinge of jealousy for the blonde. Maybe it was her skinny and fragile figure which made her look good in any outfit she wore, maybe it was her round baby-blue eyes which made her look so goddamn innocent and naïve, or maybe it was just the whole concept of her; the brunet couldn't exactly put her finger on the exact reason, but she was entirely aware of the primal instincts Roxie stirred on her every time they'd cross.

She sometimes reminded Velma of her own sister, and that aided to piss her off even more; although she was a few years older than her, Veronica always possessed a thinner and narrower look; Roxie would probably fit into her costumes without much effort.

Maybe, if she could just put her pride aside for a little while, she could…? No. Definitely not… She would never ask Roxie to join her in an act, even if that would save her from the noose. She could still do it alone, despite of what the papers said, or better, didn't say, because her name had been out of the headlines since that blonde bitch stole her lawyer. Although the idea of getting out of jail with a mind-blowing act was too tempting to be ignored, she couldn't just lower herself to the point of sucking up to Roxie.

* * *

Roxie, on the other way, had much different thoughts concerning Velma; she wondered why she was always so close to the brunet bearcat all the time; suddenly there were no more available sits in the cafeteria and Liz would often make her sit next to each other. In the morning, Liz would shove her away, taking her shower stall, making the one next to Velma the only one available. And every single time Roxie would get near the starlet her heart would pump uncontrollably; she could never predict what would Velma do, and her fear of her would only grow when they had to be next to each other. Luckily, the brunet seemed calmer after a few days passed by since their little confrontation; she was probably finally out of her period, for Christ's sake, which granted Roxie a little more of security; she wouldn't get the risk of being strangled, at least for the rest of the month.

She was learning poker with the four murderesses at the common room when Velma arrived like a hurricane, making her way to the table incredibly quickly, the heels of her shoes clicking loudly on the hard, cold floor.

" _Hey Vel… It's been a while since you don't show up, pull up a chair, come play with us"_ Annie invited with the most innocent and sweet tone of voice she could produce. Velma stopped by the table and casted a glance at all the five occupants; her eyes lingering on the blonde girl, a look of pure disdain in her face.

" _What is she doing here?"_ The starlet asked, gesturing towards Roxie, like she was nothing. The blonde's first instinct was to cower, get up and walk away, but instead she looked back at Velma with the same amount of disdain in her eyes.

" _That's really none of your business, Velma, but if you really want to know, I'm playing cards"_

" _She's still learning… Maybe you could help her"_ Liz suggested, a teasing smile across her lips.

If Liz had said she saw pink flying elephants in the sky on a daily basis, Velma wouldn't probably look at her so indignantly; she shifted her eyes from the girls to Roxie, who was still challenging her with her gaze, but now looked slightly shocked with Liz's suggestion as well.

" _I'll pretend I didn't listen to that… Now, scram, Roxie. I've had enough of your face for today"_

" _What if I want to stay here? God knows you barely have power over yourself, right, Velma?"_ The blonde got up from her seat, leaning towards Velma, her hands supported on the table.

The women seated on the chairs looked up with mixtures of apprehension, hope and surprise on their faces. They knew it only took a word, or even a simple gesture to set one of them off like an extremely sensitive trigger; all they had to do was waiting.

But just as Velma had shifted her weight in order to throw herself at Roxie, Matron Mama Morton entered in the room, followed by several other inmates from the same row. Again, Roxie seemed to be saved by the last second.

" _Inmates, gather around here!"_ Mama roared, her voice echoing powerfully through the room. Her order was obeyed immediately, and soon enough, all the other women were gathered around beside each other, in organized lines.

" _I summoned you all here in this afternoon to tell about an issue we're having here in the murderess row. Apparently killing has become a fad among ladies, and we're lacking cells for all the lovely and precious janes D.A Harrison drops in here"_

The inmates glanced at each other unknowingly, but Annie was goddamn sure of what Mama would say next; she looked at Liz, who was just a few steps far from her, and then June, and Mona. Their gaze told everything; they knew exactly what was going to happen.

" _So from now on each of you will share a cell with another inmate"_

At the bull's eye. The redhead murderess slapped herself mentally; it was too damn obvious! Now there was no way she could win that bet, nor any of her friends… That was hitting below the belt, and the most unnerving part of it was to see that Mama had pulled all that story just to put Roxie and Velma in the same cell.

Some women protested and yelled, but they were quickly and efficiently silenced by the matron.

" _Now, your future cells and partners had been chosen arbitrarily…"_

 _ **Arbitrarily my ass**_ Annie thought with herself bitterly, her annoyance and disbelief just growing.

"… _If any of those choices makes any of you unhappy or uncomfortable… Don't shoot your fat-ass mouth off to me, 'cause I don't give a shit"_ Mama continued harshly, but she couldn't suppress the tiny smile that appeared on her lips as soon as she pulled a list from her pocket and started to announce the names.

" _Annie Ward will be staying with June Marshall at cell 16"_

The redhead glanced briefly at her future cell mate and they silently nodded to each other; they wouldn't be exactly their first choice, but it was fine; at least they wouldn't have to share a cell with someone they barely knew.

" _Mona Davis, you'll stay with Elizabeth Lynch at cell 14"_

Mona looked slightly in horror to Liz, who looked back at her in challenge; the former always had an ill-concealed fear concerning Liz's reputation in the jail, and the concept of sleeping in the same cell as her sort of put her nerves on the edge.

" _Velma Kelly will be staying with Roxanne Hart at cell 15"_

Time seemed to freeze at that particular moment; Roxie's eyes widened in shock and fear, and Velma's face burned red, partly from the surprise, partly because of the anger.

All the inmates seemed to hold their breath as they heard the two names; their hate for each other was well known in the entire block, it was just a matter of time until a huge catastrophe happened, and it wouldn't take long…

" _No way, Mama, you can't just do this!"_ Velma protested, grabbing Mama's sleeve, forcing her to turn around when she passed by her. _"You know I hate Roxie, you can't put me with her, I…"_

" _Quiet, inmate!"_ The matron shouted, making Velma retrieve her hand in sudden fear _"You'll do as I say, unless you'd like to stay alone in solitary…?"_

The brunet looked away, her head down, no response came from her lips; it was the first time Mama had called her "inmate", and although it seemed silly, it hurt her. She looked broken, and Mama hated to see that. It was part of the bet to treat Velma as harshly as she could, in order to make her isolated from the single person she cared for in that jail, but it didn't mean that the process wouldn't hurt the matron; Velma was her girl after all.

" _I'll take that as a 'no'"_ The dark skinned woman spoke, her tone hard. She turned away and continued with her list. _"Katelyn Halinszki will be with Louise..."_

But Mama's words no longer could reach Velma's ears; she looked up at Roxie, and she saw her own disbelief, anger and desperation reflected on the blonde's face.

If her life was already being hard, it was about to get even harder.

* * *

 **Roxie and Velma in the same cell… This is going to be at least interesting ^^**

 **Also, while writing, I could definitely picture Velma stealing glances at Roxie while in the shower… Call me dirty-minded, but I can totally see it, I confess.**

 **By the way, I chose the girls' last names by googling "American's most common surnames" and I chose the ones that matched their names most (Elizabeth Lynch is, by far, my favorite one ^^). At first I thought about using the actresses' last names, but it didn't work out…**

 **Anyway, like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions or critics or a need to ship VelmaxRoxie with me? Review or PM me, and you'll make a crazy girl very very happy!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading!**


	7. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**There you have it guys! Chapter 7!**

 **I'm so exited for the upcoming chapters! I decided I'll do it like entries to some sort of journal, keeping the count of the days of the month (since Annie's bet expires in the end of the month), perhaps I'll even write some chapters as entries of Roxie's diary ^^**

 **As per usual, I'd like to thank Ladies and Canines and Mrs. Guren for following this story, I hope you guys keep up with your awesome feedback, it means a lot to me! :D**

 **Anyways, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Roxie took a deep breath of relief once she realized she was the first to arrive in her new cell. She clutched her pillow and blanket closer to her chest, inspecting the bare walls of what would be her new bedroom; the place was formerly occupied by Annie… And to think the girl would share her old cell with June, just beside her, a few centimeters away, and keep all her flowers and photographs…

She moved her eyes towards the usual bed in the right corner of the cubicle, and noticed a rather ratty and worn out mattress on the floor, just beside the bed; probably the wardens had just thrown an extra mattress in every cell, expecting the inmates to kill each other over who would sleep on the floor. Oh well, it wouldn't be her, that was for sure… After all she arrived at the cell first; it was her right to take the bed. Velma would be the one to sleep assaulted by air currents, she didn't care.

She had just started to make her bed when Velma arrived, soundlessly. Her voice startled the blonde, making her jump in fright and turn around with a very alarmed expression on her face that she couldn't wipe it off in time.

" _What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ The brunet vaudevillian asked, her voice edging towards a very threatening tone.

" _What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making the bed"_ Roxie answered, trying to sound indifferent, turning her back to Velma again, but not without some unnerving feeling; she felt the brunet could attack her at any moment.

" _That's very kind of you, kid, but I don't need anyone to make my bed"_ She approached the smaller girl, shoving her to the side and yanking the already meticulously settled blanket out of the bed, throwing it in the general direction of Roxie.

The blonde – who had tripped over when Velma pushed her and, just out of luck managed to balanced herself – was now burning her future cell partner with her gaze, measuring if she should throw herself into a fight she knew she wouldn't win or just brush the subject off and just accept she would have to sleep on the floor.

" _Scram, Velma! This is not your bed!"_ Roxie protested, deciding for the first option. She pushed Velma's shoulder in order to make her trip as well, but the woman simply didn't move; piercing her with an intense and very pissed-off gaze.

" _I don't see your name on it"_ Velma hissed, quickly taking Roxie's thin wrist on her hand and twisting it; not enough to hurt her, but only to freak the girl out.

She got the reaction she was expecting; the blonde squirmed, helplessly struggling to get free from Velma's iron grasp. She allowed the girl to fight a little more against her before releasing her. Roxie stumbled her way backwards towards the other side of the cell, looking at Velma with a mixture of disbelief and terror in her baby-blue eyes. Velma smiled presumptuously; she enjoyed overpowering Roxie… She enjoyed it way too much, as a matter of fact; it was almost… Pleasurable? She had never given too much thought about it until that moment, but it was quite undeniable.

" _I hate you!"_ The blonde screamed the only thing she could think of at that moment.

" _Oh, you got me! That really broke my heart, kid"_ The brunet sneered in annoyance, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

" _This is not over!"_ Roxie spat, massaging her barely hurt wrist in her hand.

Velma was about to give her an answer, or maybe even physically force her into her place again, when they both heard the alarm ring loudly across the pavilion. It was dinner time, and the starlet decided she would deal with Roxie after it. She roughly tugged at the girl, removing her from her way before exiting the cell, leaving the blonde with her own unsettling thoughts, a crumpled duvet and a pillow on the floor.

* * *

" _This is bullshit! She went too far… There's no way we stand a chance against her now"_ Annie said bitterly, waiting for the whistle indicating they could sit down for dinner. She glanced over at Mama hatefully; the woman was standing at the doorway with a smug and mocking grin across her face.

" _Yeah, but have you seen Roxie's cell? Place looks like a palace, all full of flowers and pictures…"_ June laughed, being greeted by hateful stares from her friends. She seemed to be the only one who was still confident about winning. _After all, it was much more likely for them to fight than get along in a tiny, closed space… Let alone having sex!_ At least that's what she thought with herself; the prizes were already hers.

" _Velma's place sure looks nifty too…"_ Liz offered a little smile to Annie, but nothing seemed to make the redhead brighten up.

" _There she is…"_ Mona warned, glancing towards the door. Velma had arrived, stomping her way towards her friends and brutally pushing Mona to the side in order to get some space.

The four of them looked at her fearfully, especially when Roxie arrived moments later, desperately trying to find a spot far away from the woman she now shared a cell with. On the other hand, Velma looked like she could explode in any minute.

" _Now, that's what I call irony, huh Velma?"_ June was the first to break the silence, her voice came out with a delightful laugh, followed by enraged looks from the other girls.

Velma looked up, possessed by anger; but surprisingly, instead of jumping at June's throat, she just bent her head down again, letting a very defeated sigh escape from her lips.

" _I'm going to lose my mind trapped in the same cell with her… Now she wants me to sleep on the floor… You know, you can all bid me goodbye, cause I'll be swinging by tomorrow, for killing her while she slept"_

" _Whoa, Velma, you might want to slow down a little"_ The redhead said, worry in her voice; she grabbed Velma's arm firmly, forcing her away from June's scornful laugh. She wouldn't let the woman win that round so easily.

" _Remember what I said about the nice things you could get from Roxie? That's your chance, kid! Go talk to her, she seems to be the kind of girl who likes the same things as you…"_ Annie soothed.

" _Just punch her in the face already. We all know this is exactly what you wanna do"_ June retorted.

" _I don't think you should do anything… Just let her alone and she'll let you alone"_ Mona offered.

" _Just let her sleep on the bed for tonight… Then you can make her pay back to you later"_ Liz suggested.

" _Would you guys just shut up?!"_ Velma finally snapped, along with the whistle that finally signaled that they could sit down. _"I don't really recall asking for your shitty opinions"_

The four women sat down in silence, wordlessly agreeing to leave Velma alone; the poor girl was having enough shit already without their help, it would be nice to leave her be just for a minute… Besides, she would have to endure a whole night trapped with Roxie Hart. Annie didn't give a shit about Velma, but she pitied the ex-starlet; Roxie wasn't known for being the easiest person to deal with.

The dinner went on without any special commotions; just the usual small talk and the sound of the cutlery against the metal plates. Velma – the four girls noticed – didn't even touched her food, preferring to cross her arms on top of the table and hang her head down; the dark brown strands of hair hiding her face and the profound despair and hate stamped on her features ever since Mama announced she would sleep with Roxie from now on. It felt even more horrible when she thought she would have to endure that for the rest of her staying in that prison. It was one thing to share a cell with Roxie for one night; it was another completely different thing to coexist with her for weeks, or even months… Who knew how much time she would have to stay there?

The only thing she was certain now was, whatever happened inside that cell with Roxie, it wouldn't end well.

* * *

Velma returned to her cell after dinner, only to find Roxie planted resolutely by the end of the bed, clutching her pillow and blanket with a stubborn look on her face. The brunet sighed in annoyance, remembering how the blonde had finished her dinner as quickly as she could to be able to flee to her cell and arrive before Velma.

 **Like that's going to make me change my mind** Velma thought, gathering the remaining bits of her patience in order to talk to Roxie.

" _Alright, listen here, kid"_ She began, approaching the blonde chorus girl with her hands outstretched in a sign of peace. _"We're going to decide this in the old-fashioned way; with a good game of rock, paper scissors"_

" _What?"_ Roxie inquired in disbelief; a half-smile playing on her lips.

" _Who wins tonight can sleep on the bed; then we'll only switch places every night"_

It was stupid, Velma had to admit, but it was the most reasonable and peaceful way they could set that issue straight. It had been Annie's suggestion, and it sounded free of flaws; she also recommended Velma to pick scissors… It never failed, according to her. The brunet looked intently at Roxie's face, trying to figure out if she looked like the type of person who would pick paper, but the more she thought about it, the more it sounded stupid, and more she wanted to decide things up by leaving Roxie with a black eye.

" _Okay then…"_ Roxie agreed, still not entirely believing in the brunet's words.

" _Ready?"_ Velma asked, receiving a doubtful nod from Roxie.

They both swung their closed fists in unison three times before deciding on rock, paper or scissors. Velma's hand had her pointer and middle fingers outstretched; it would be better for Annie to be right about the damn scissors working every time… She looked down slowly, almost fearfully before realizing Roxie's fist had remained closed; her rock thoroughly crushing her pathetic scissors. She took a while before realizing she had lost that ridiculous game, and only because of that she would have to sleep on the goddamn floor.

" _No way!"_ Velma exclaimed; unable to decide if she was more surprised or pissed off.

" _I won?!"_ Roxie asked in complete disbelief; a huge grin starting to grow on her lips.

* * *

" _She won?!"_ June asked in the cell just beside. She was overhearing the whole conversation with Annie, and they both looked at each other dumbstruck.

" _Shit…"_ Annie laughed, unable to contain herself. Now _that_ was a cruel irony _"Poor Velma… I was sure she would win if she picked scissors"_

" _Only a matter of seconds before they start to fight now"_ June mumbled, more with herself than with Annie.

The redhead bit her bottom lip anxiously; as much as she liked to believe she would win, she couldn't deny the upcoming commotion they were about to hear in the nearby cell.

* * *

" _That's just not fair!"_ Velma shouted, still recovering from the humiliating loss she had faced. Roxie was now cheerfully making her bed.

" _Stop whining, Velma! You know very well t'was fair! We'll switch tomorrow, anyway"_ The blonde laughed, amused.

 **Yeah, but that doesn't make up the fact that you just won over me!** Velma thought bitterly, concentrating every single particle of herself into not kill Roxie at that very moment. She paced around the cell for an instant before she could start making her bed on the floor; she couldn't possibly look resigned with the outcome of that situation. In fact, her pride screamed at her, telling her she should spend the night up, on her feet in a corner of the cell, but not, in any chance sleep in that shitty mattress beside Roxie.

After what seemed an eternity for Roxie, her cell partner had finally given up, approaching the mattress slowly, like it offered some sort of danger to her, and she began to make the bed, or rather, throw her blankets and pillow carelessly on top of the cushion – something that, to Roxie's own surprise, annoyed her to a great extent - and unceremoniously laying down on the sloppy mass of fabric, turning her back at the blonde and shutting her eyes tight, in the hopes of forcing herself to sleep.

Roxie sighed with herself, already prepped up on her own bed, comfortably covered by her duvet. Unwillingly noticing all the things Velma haven't done before laying down; perhaps because of the anger, perhaps because she wasn't used to do such things, as washing her hands and face, remove her make-up, or even brush her teeth. The blonde didn't know why it bothered her so much, but she was so used to perform such tasks before going to bed – almost religiously, really – that she felt it was utterly wrong for someone not to follow her strict routine.

" _Lights out, ladies"_ Mama's voice sounded in the distance before all the lights in the Cook County Jail were turned off, and all the cells were shut securely by its iron bars.

Roxie outstretched herself on the bed, giving a last look at Velma's motionless form before turning her back at her.

But for some reason, she could not bring herself to close her eyes.

* * *

 **To sum it up, Velma is a bully and Roxie has a thing with tidiness XD I was watching a friend of mine and I noticed she's overly ordered with everything, and I thought it just suited Roxie to be like this (also, in my cannon, Roxie is definitely a Virgo... I don't know why, she just strikes me as such hahaha)**

 **Aaaand a subtle terrible joke about scissors always winning (if you know what I mean bahahaha) it's awful, I know, I'm sorry...**

 **Oh well, what do you think of this chapter? Have any critics or suggestions? Just wanna talk? Review or PM me, and I'll be very pleased! (I'm also accepting ideas for my upcoming chapters; little situations that could happen between the two, in order to built their relationship better ^^ if you have something, please let me know!)**

 **Thanks a lot for reading!**


	8. Cigarettes

**I'm back! Once again apologizing for the huge delay this chapter took (and for the absurd length of it too).**

 **But anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

September 12th – 1925

 **In which Roxie discovers one of Velma's habits. And gets annoyed by it.**

 _It was dark; so dark that if she closed her eyes or left them open it wouldn't make a difference. She heard a clicking sound on the ground; footsteps. High-heeled feet pacing around her and the smell of smoke; the intoxicating, most disgusting smell of smoke._

 _She ran inside the tiny room, desperately searching for an exit, cursing herself for not being able to see anything; her hands ran across cold walls, her body bumped into the corners. She knew she had to get out of there, and quick… For she knew something was there with her in the darkness, and it was hunting her._

 _And the sound of the heels kept getting closer. Click, click, click, click…_

 _Suddenly two strong hands closed around her neck, trapping her against one of the walls; she fought, thrashed and clawed at the shadowy figure that slowly took her breath, but she was too weak. She knew that soon she wouldn't have more strength to fight, and her attacker would win. She felt herself gradually losing her conscience, her lungs burning due to the abscess of air… She would die, and the last thing her senses would perceive would be that terrible, terrible smell of smoke._

Roxie jolted herself up from her bed, breathless and covered in a thin layer of sweat; her fingers clutching the bed sheets almost viciously as she tried to calm herself down and wipe the images of that dream into the back of her mind. Slowly, her mind began to settle and take in her surroundings; her bed, her prison uniform clutched uncomfortably around her legs, the cell bars and the dull greyish light that precedes sunrise barely outlining the room. On her right, heels clicked in a slow rhythm, and, by breathing in, the smell of smoke filled her nostrils. She tried not to cough, but failed.

" _Looks like the little child had a nightmare… What was it about? Me?"_ Velma asked in a low, nonchalant tone of voice before puffing on her cigarette and blowing the smoke purposely towards Roxie's direction.

" _No…"_ The blonde answered, still coughing, her voice barely able to sound convincing. She knew the shadowy figure strangling her in her dream _had_ to be Velma, and it had scared the shit out of her; but she would rather die than admit that.

The brunet, who had just stopped her pacing in order to talk to Roxie, began to walk again, tracing circles around the cubicle, dragging the smoke out of her cigarette and blowing clouds of smoke into the air. The blonde sighed; dropping her head on the pillow; now that she had calmed down, the drowsiness was reaching her again.

" _What time is it?"_ She asked, her lids barely opened now.

" _I dunno… Six, almost seven a.m. maybe… I left my clock in my older cell"_ Came the response, along with the annoying clicking of heels. Roxie knew that as much as she liked to go back to sleep, she wouldn't be able to if Velma didn't stop pacing.

" _Go to sleep Velma"_ Roxie whined, turning around and burying her head on the pillow.

" _No"_ The answer was thrown, harsh and simple. Like a slap.

" _Fuck you"_ The blonde groaned, covering her head with the blanket. She wasn't even in the mood to fight. Maybe, just maybe she would be able to sleep with Velma's noises on her ears and the nauseating smell that came from that damned cigarette, but she felt she was painfully being drawn away from her sleepiness with each cloud of smoke that filled the air and each step the bitch took in that cell.

Velma smiled lightly; if she could, she would be tap dancing in front of Roxie at that very minute, but she was already doing enough noise. Too much would attract the attention of a warden, and she just wanted to annoy her cell mate. Of course getting up at six a.m. to tease Roxie wasn't exactly in the top of her list, but she had that terrible habit of being unable to go back to sleep once she'd been awake, and, despite the fact that she was barely laid on something that protected her from the floor, she would have slept through the entire night; if it wasn't for those damn wind currents and that freakishly disturbing dream that made her jolt up from the mattress in an almost fit of panic.

In the dream, she was all dressed in white, almost like a ballerina, and she was climbing up the steps that led to the noose. A huge crowd watched her intently but the only face she could distinguish was Roxie's face, twisted up in some sort of cruel smile. All she saw before waking up was the crowd going wild and cheering as she hanged from her neck.

Velma was still disturbed by that dream, but it had been nearly an hour ago and the fact that she irritated Roxie by calming herself down with her pacing and smoking was enough stimulation to push her nightmare into the depths of her thoughts. She had washed her face and brushed her teeth moments before Roxie woke up; she just had to wait until the cell was open and they freed her to spend a whole day away from that blonde.

" _You're not going to stop, will you?"_ Roxie emerged from her covers again, this time completely awaken and thoroughly irritated.

" _Don't rely on that, kid"_ Velma responded, walking randomly towards the cold iron bars, resting her head against them for a while, then turning around again and leaning against the opposite wall, then turning towards the mirror on top of the sink, fixing her hair for the billionth time, then proceeding to repeat the same actions all over again, all the while leaving a trail of tapped ashes onto the floor.

" _Geez, don't you ever rest?"_ The blonde asked in disbelief, starting to get up from the bed and proceed with her careful morning ritual.

" _I don't know about you, kid, but being trapped inside a tiny space with_ you _it's not something I particularly like"_ She answered, tapping the tip of her shoe on the floor in a rhythmic pace. For Roxie, Velma looked like a caged wild animal; a very dangerous one for that matter.

" _So you're not usually that hyper?"_

" _What's it to ya? Does it really matter how I usually behave in the morning?"_

" _Are you all fussed just because of me, then?_ Roxie asked, averting her eyes from her own reflection in the mirror in order to look at Velma's reaction. The brunet seemed speechless and her amber eyes burned with anger.

Roxie prepared herself for a response, maybe even some physical aggression, but the waking alarm saved her; and just before she could notice, the iron bars slid to the left, and Velma was already out of the cell, leaving the blonde alone. Roxie smirked to herself; if Velma was a pain in the ass for her, she was glad she could be the same for the brunet. Although she hadn't really done anything to truly upset her… Yet.

She turned around, finally leaving her post by the mirror after lazily gazing at herself for some long moments. She was about to exit the cell when she looked over to the small table that now contained hers and Velma's few belonging (both thoroughly separated by an invisible line they settled). Velma's pack of cigarettes caught her eye; it was carelessly thrown over the table, unwillingly invading Roxie's personal and methodical space.

She breathed in, as if taking courage to do what she wanted most. Her first impulse was placing the small box carefully where it belonged, on Velma's side, but quickly another much more dangerous and pleasing idea came into her mind. Despite her utter fear of what would happen if Velma discovered, she just couldn't let it pass the opportunity to teach that good-for-nothing starlet a lesson. In a swift and single motion, she snatched the pack of cigarettes and tucked it under her pillow; she would find a better place to hide it once she'd showered, and when the opportunity arrived, she would throw it away. What doing that would teach Velma? She didn't know, but it didn't make it less satisfying to steal something from the person she hated anyway.

* * *

" _I'm just saying that you two sounded very friendly last night… That's all"_ June said through the partition of the shower; for some reason they were short enough to see the other person's head and a little bit of the shoulders, so she could see Velma's eyes narrowing in anger and she smiled inwardly.

" _Trust me June, being friendly with her it's the last thing I'd do"_

" _Don't listen to her Velma… Roxie's not worth a week in the solitary, and I know what I'm talking about"_ Liz retorted, on her left. The starlet sighed, wishing she could be at her apartment, relishing in her privacy and the warmth of a hot bath. But it had been months since she'd been practically forced to take barely warm showers in cubicles along with other women that chatted non-stop in the morning.

Roxie arrived moments later, hurriedly, with her head down and a pretty guilty-looking face. Velma watched her intently, trying to figure out what she had done, but quickly drawn her eyes away when the blonde began to undress. She had seen a countless number of naked women when she worked in the vaudeville, and she never seemed to care about it, but for reasons not entirely known to her, she couldn't look, completely, at Roxie. Maybe it was the fear of being mocked by the other girls, but she knew there was something more to it.

Nevertheless she turned around abruptly, trying to focus on her shower; the blush on her cheeks not going unnoticed by the two girls on her side.

* * *

It was precisely 1 p.m., one hour after lunch and Roxie was sweating profusely, she had buttoned up her dress all the way, leaving no space for breathing whatsoever; she had had the more than awful idea of hiding Velma's pack of cigarettes inside her own bra – the only place she thought that Velma would never search for – and at that moment, when she caught herself doing the foul job of mopping the halls, all she wanted was to kick herself for having such a stupid idea. It felt even worse considering the fact that Velma was just beside her, doing the same job, while grunting and mumbling profanities, nonetheless.

She had countless opportunities to throw that shit away during the day, but she just couldn't find the courage, or the willingness to do so. Somehow the danger of being hiding something that could get her in trouble for was exciting, especially when the said thing was from Velma's. She had felt the absolutely same thing when she arrived in prison and stole the starlet's underwear from the hunyak in order to deliver it to Velma. Even after knowing the brunet's true character, Roxie still felt her belongings were sort of precious, in a way. After all, you can't get rid of your admiration for someone in just a few days, right?

Roxie compulsively reached for her cleavage for the millionth time that day, assuring that the stolen cigarettes were still there; she sighed, reassured, when she felt the small box against her skin and proceeded to wipe her forehead, sighing deeply. Velma stopped her work as well, and started to gaze at the blonde. The girl had been acting all balled up the whole day, and even during the most tiresome jobs she wouldn't open her dress, not even a little, in order to cool down. The brunet couldn't even fathom how Roxie was putting up with all the heat; she herself had opened her dress to the point of indecency, and she was still sweating. It was very strange indeed… Almost looked like Roxie was trying to hide something, but what could it be?

" _What's the matter, kid? Are you so prude that you can't bear to open a few buttons of your dress?"_ She asked, resting her weight on the mop.

" _Piss off, Velma, that's none of your damn beeswax"_ Roxie retorted, almost too hostile.

" _Woah, I'm just trying to help ya…"_ Velma laughed through her nose, casually reaching one hand towards Roxie's dress collar, which made the blonde flinch and slap Velma's hand away before back away several steps.

" _Don't touch me again!"_ She screamed before storming out of the room, her face even more flushed than it was before.

The brunet stood there, dumbstruck, not entire sure of what she had done to incite such behavior on Roxie. Sure she would try to open the girl's dress, but just to satiate her own curiosity; what if she was _really_ hiding something? What if it was something she could get in trouble for hiding, or better, ridiculed for?

Velma huffed, annoyed; she knew herself way too much to know her curiosity would haunt her for the rest of the day. She tried to go back to work, but the thought of something hid inside Roxie's bra kept flashing in her mind; and, for some reason, she didn't fully mind having that picture in her head.

* * *

Apart from that little confrontation, the day had really gone smoothly for Velma; she did her chores – not that she wanted to do them, but since Mama haven't got her back anymore she was forced to work like all the other inmates – she socialized with the other girls – not that she wanted to do that either – and tried to keep as busy as she could. It worked, apparently, since she hadn't smoke a single cigarette during the whole day. But now, as the evening began to arrive and her chores and duties were all done, she craved for a good magazine, the prospect of having an actual bed to lay down and a good cigarette between her fingers – and of course Roxie's annoyance towards that and the fact that it was her turn to sleep on the floor. Velma smiled with herself as she strode cheerfully to her cell; perhaps her standards of what a good day was were dropping lower the more she stayed in that prison, but she didn't really care. She was in a good mood, and she intended to keep it for the rest of the night.

" _Hey kid"_ She greeted Roxie, smiling widely when the blonde jumped out of fright at the sound of her voice.

" _Have you seen my cigarettes?"_ She asked after waiting for Roxie's response, which didn't come. She now scrambled around the cell trying to find her box. It was strange, she was sure she had left it on the table.

" _No! No… I haven't seen it, Velma… Sorry"_ The blonde finally answered, buttoning her dress all the way up again as fast she could.

Roxie's heart pounded on her chest as she looked at Velma, who was growing more irritated by the passing minute. She was about to put the pack of cigarettes under her pillow again when the brunet entered the cell, startling the hell out of her. She tried to look as innocent as possible, but she knew her face practically spelt "I stole from you" for Velma to see, as she stood there, practically glued against the wall trying to control her breathing.

" _Are you sure…?"_ The brunet asked, but stopped mid-sentence as she looked at Roxie's face; she narrowed her amber eyes and walked a little bit closer. _"Are you alright, kid?"_

" _Yes! I'm perfectly fine! Why shouldn't I be?"_ The chorus girl smiled with a great deal of effort, her voice a higher pitch than usual; she forced herself not to flee or reach for her cleavage once again.

" _What did you do, Roxie?"_

" _Nothing! Why are you asking me this?"_

" _Did you steal from me?!"_

" _No! That's ridiculous… Velma! What are you doing?!"_

Roxie screamed halfway between outraged and terrified when Velma stormed towards her, forcing her arms down and doing a complete search across her body. She ran both hands across the blonde's legs and thighs, searching for something hid inside her stockings. Finding nothing there she went up, pressing her hands over every inch of Roxie's petrified figure. Nothing on her pockets, nothing on the waistline of her panties, just nothing to be found. Until of course her hands traveled to the inevitable path of her bosom and felt the small lump in the middle of her chest. Roxie took a sharp breath as Velma yanked her dress open, sending the first buttons flying across the room, and unceremoniously dig her hand inside the thin fabric and pulled the pack of cigarettes from her bra. The girl closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the brunet to kill her, but she didn't move.

" _I knew it"_ Velma hissed through her teeth _"Haven't you stolen enough from me already?"_

Roxie opened her eyes fretfully, only to find Velma on the other side of the room, picking her matchbox and lighting a cigarette between her lips. She sighed, not entirely relaxed or reassured that her cell partner wouldn't do anything against her, but the words escaped her mouth anyway.

" _What have I stolen from you before, Velma? Anyway, you had it coming this time! I wouldn't steal from you if you didn't have this disgusting habit of…"_

But before she could finish her sentence she was once again trapped against the wall; her back and head hitting the hard surface with a thud, Velma's hand holding her shoulder so tightly it would surely leave a mark.

" _Next time you do something similar, I'll put your lights out, understand? And I don't care if you're a waste of my time, or if I'm going to be hanged because of you; my patience is not infinite, Roxie… And about my smoking habit…"_

Velma dragged her cigarette deeply, waiting a second or two before getting inches apart from Roxie's face and blowing the smoke.

" _Learn to deal with it"_

The blonde coughed compulsively, allowing herself to slide against the wall and end seated on the floor when Velma finally released her shoulder. The brunet turned her back on her, picking a rather outdated edition of the Redbook magazine – the one she was so glamorously featured in – and proceeded to sit down on the bed; Roxie's deep breaths and coughs still filling up the room.

* * *

" _Shit, Liz, I never knew how cold Velma was… D'ya think she's ever been a gangster?"_ Mona whispered, her ear glued to the wall. She had actually felt shivers going down her spine while hearing Velma's last words; if she was Roxie in that situation, she would definitely be crying right now.

" _Don't be stupid, Mona. Velma's all talk… She would never be able to hurt the girl"_ Liz responded, legs crossed on the bed; she was striking matches, one after another, but her attention was entirely set in the situation on the cell beside her.

" _How can you be so sure? After all, people say she plugged her husband and sister, right? She could kill Roxie if she wanted to…"_

" _No way! She wouldn't be so stupid to the point of bumping her off"_ Liz retorted, securely. But she didn't entirely believed her own words; and she felt unnerved by that.

After all, if Velma did anything apart from getting laid with Roxie, she would lose the bet, and _that_ was the worst thing that could happen.

* * *

 **Guess the reference I took for Velma's dream! That's right, that awesome scene in the movie when the hunyak gets hanged. I just love that scene; it's beautiful, tragic and breathtaking all at the same time *-***

 **Did I ever tell that I just love the lightning and the scenery of that movie?**

 **Anyways, liked this chapter? Not so much? Do you have any suggestions/critics/ideas? Please, PM or Review me, and you'll make me very very happy!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading!**


	9. Packages on a rainy afternoon

**I know Louise Brooks just began her career in 1925, but I just couldn't let the opportunity to compare Velma to her pass in this fanfic! Consider this an artistic license ^^**

 **Also, this chappy is a little short, and it's also the first chapter that's centered just on Roxie and Velma, but I have some ideas for upcoming, cutesy chapters :3**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

September 14th – 1925

 **In which Roxie receives a present.**

" _I get your point, but you gotta admit Clara Bow is much better"_

" _No, she ain't! Louise Brooks is much fiercer… And prettier if you wanna know what I think"_

" _No shit; you dedicate your life to look like her, Velma… Still, I prefer Clara"_

Velma rolled her eyes, still not believing in Roxie's lack of good taste; how could someone prefer Clara Bow over Lulu? The girl was crazy.

They had stayed on that argument for the whole afternoon; it was pouring rain outside the prison, and both somehow managed to sneak away from their kitchen duty some minutes before it was over. At least being stuck in their cell would be better than being in a crowded and smelly kitchen with a bunch of other inmates. Now, Velma found herself busy filing her nails while trying to find a comfortable position to be on her mattress, as Roxie entertained herself with cutting out some newspaper in order to glue the headlines on her diary. The bed was entirely covered in pieces of paper now, and some even fell on Velma's place, but the brunet didn't really care; her mood was better since she got her turn to sleep on the bed the day before. It seemed that Roxie had finally learned not to tease or fight with Velma, so they were living peacefully – as much as a relationship between the two could get – and the brunet found herself thinking again about the idea of asking Roxie to join her in a double act. It seemed like the better option as the days passed by; Velma wasn't getting any more famous anyway, so it'd be wise to start making a move, even though this implied to cooperate with the woman she despised.

" _Yeah whatever, Roxie, it's common knowledge that you have a shitty taste for everything anyway…"_ The brunet finally tossed the argument aside when Roxie was about to deliver a whole new speech about the reasons her favorite actress was better than Velma's. She turned around to face the blonde, discreetly picking up a piece of article that talked about Roxie's former life as a novice. She gazed at it for some minutes before snickering loudly.

" _Damn, how the hell can people believe this amount of bullshit?"_

" _Why? Don't you think I play the role of the 'reformed sinner' well enough?"_ Asked Roxie, not taking her eyes from the meticulous work she was at.

" _Hell will freeze before you become a reformed sinner, kid"_

The blonde finally gazed at Velma with burning eyes, which granted her a sickening laugh from the vaudevillian. Although Roxie wanted to look pissed at her, she couldn't help but smile a little bit; it was true, after all. It was much more probable for her to kiss Velma fully on the lips than to repent the things she have done.

" _Miss Hart…?"_ A voice sounded from outside the cell. Both girls looked up to see Katelyn stand in the usual submissive posture she always held in the presence of someone. She held a huge bouquet of white roses – always white roses – along with two boxes closed with pink satin ribbons.

In a second, the two starlets got up; Roxie to pick the precious contents from the Hunyak's hands, and Velma not to be seen sprawled on the floor. For the record of everyone in the block she had conquered the permanent spot on the bed; the least she could do was to keep appearances.

" _Thank you, honey!"_ Roxie said in a little sing-song voice, taking a crumpled dollar from her cleavage and handing it to the girl before fetching her gifts.

" _You can go back to the mattress now, Velma"_ Roxie smiled sweetly when she turned around, only to find Velma sat on her pillow, her legs crossed regally.

" _Bitch"_ The brunet sneered, sliding slowly towards the floor. _"Whatcha got there, anyway?"_

" _Let's see… Oh! A big 'it's not of you fucking business'!"_ The blonde exclaimed, making herself comfortable on the bed and picking the first box.

" _C'mon Hart, I thought we were through this!"_ Velma whined, trying not to look as curious as she really was. She quickly picked up one of the letters that came with the boxes and opened it, all the while fighting against Roxie's fiery attempts to retrieve the paper.

" _Dear Mrs. Hart, I'm thoroughly shocked that society has the nerve to keep someone like you in prison. I hope this little gift can sweeten your stay in there as much as possible. Have faith, dear. Mrs. Anderson."_ Velma finished the letter, finally letting go of Roxie's wrists she managed to capture while doing her reading. She smiled fiendishly to the defeated blonde, handing her the letter and picking the first, slightly smaller box. _"Mrs. Anderson sounds like a bluenose, doesn't she? I hope she sent something nice"_

" _You know that this is invasion of privacy, right?"_ Roxie complained as she tried, uselessly, to retrieve her packages.

" _Yeah, I'd like to see you try to do something about it… Oh, jackpot! Thank you Mrs. Anderson!"_ The brunet bearcat laughed as she opened the box filled with fine truffles; but just before she could reach for one, Roxie slapped her hand, taking her gift from Velma's lap.

" _Keep your paws off of it! Those are mine"_

" _C'mon, Roxie! Just a small one! Stop being a pill…"_

" _No, Velma! Stop it!"_

* * *

" _Ugh, coconut… I hate those; you can have it"_ Velma said with a frown after biting one truffle, which she threw at Roxie's lap seconds after.

" _We can trade, I got a coffee one"_ The blonde replied with the same frown; handing a half-eaten chocolate to her cell partner.

Before Roxie could realize, she was spending the afternoon sharing a box of chocolate with Velma Kelly; which was, at that moment, sitting comfortably beside her on the bed. The rain still poured outside, and despite everything, Roxie could even call that afternoon pleasant; after all she wasn't fighting with Velma – and consequently getting beaten and humiliated – and she had received lovely gifts. She took a while to remember one of the boxes had been kept closed; forgotten over the chocolate and Velma's company.

" _I wonder what's in the other box…"_ She said after a while, picking up the package and the letter that came along with it.

" _Dear Mrs. Hart"_ The blonde began out loud, although not entirely sure of why she wanted Velma to know what was written on the letter. _"I know you are such a proper lady, but I can't help but think you'd look…"_ Roxie stopped mid-sentence, her cheeks blushing intensely in a matter of seconds. She crumpled the paper in her hands so tightly one would think she was trying to make it disappear out of thin air.

" _What is it?"_ Velma asked, her eyes sparkling; her curiosity perking. She tried to reach for the paper, but Roxie refused to let go of it.

" _It's nothing! It's just a perv, probably a half-wit boy…"_ She trailed off, finally giving up to Velma's attempt of reading the letter. After all, she, of all people would understand; she must have received thousands of letters like these.

Velma spent some moments in silence while reading the letter; it didn't have a name on it, so Roxie was probably right; maybe it was just a perverted guy who fantasized about the blonde he had seen in all the papers. Apparently, along with the extremely uncomfortable letter, the guy had sent a pair of black, mid-thigh stockings that Roxie was just taking out from the box.

She read the words again and again and each time it got funnier; not that it was hard to imagine Roxie would "look like a choice bit of calico" in those stockings as the addresser himself said with his own very words. It was also not hard to imagine the kind of public Roxie was attracting with her doe eyes and angelic blonde hair. But it was funny to see the blonde blushing like a red tomato; and, if Velma was completely honest, it was even cute.

" _Well, put them on 'baby vamp!'"_ The brunet laughed, tossing the dirty letter in the general direction of the blonde.

Roxie huffed, annoyed, but quickly tossed her shoes from her feet and lifted her dress in order to put on the stockings. After all, they were of fine quality; she wouldn't throw a good pair of stockings because she was offended by that ridiculous letter.

Velma watched intently as her cell partner rolled the stockings up across her legs; legs so pale and creamy her amber eyes could get blinded, just like staring at snow in the sun. It could have been described as mesmerizing; the contrast between the black fabric against the pinkness of Roxie's flesh. So soft, but at the same time so firm; delicate but still strong; the muscles flexing and contracting under the skin as she moved, the length of her legs and how slender and elegant they looked… There was something hypnotizing about legs, Velma had to admit it. And, at that particular moment, she was sure it wasn't about all legs… Just those ones; Roxie's ones.

" _Well… What do you think?"_ Roxie asked nervously, a little uneasy under Velma's burning, almost predatory gaze. She wondered what the vaudevillian was thinking about to have such look on her face and she pitied the poor bastard that was on Velma's thoughts.

" _What?"_ The brunet asked, snapping out of trance, only then realizing she had been staring at Roxie's tights all that time. She shook her head a little, trying to clear her thoughts before she could say anything.

" _It sure looks nifty, kid"_ She stated blankly, touching Roxie's shoulder in order to propel her to get up from the bed just before walking out of the cell determinately, once again leaving Roxie with unnerving thoughts and questions.

The blonde sighed, looking down, admiring the new gift that adorned her legs so nicely; she tried to focus on them, but the only thing that was on her mind was the light squeeze Velma did on her shoulder before getting up. And for some reason she didn't exactly know, that frightened the shit out of her.

* * *

 **Fun fact: just like Velma, I hate anything that has coconut in it XD I swear this is just a coincidence!**

 **Also, am I the only one drools over Reneé Zellweger's legs when she sings "Roxie"? I mean… She has some amazing legs *-***

 **Anyway, like this chapter? Have any suggestions, critics, ideas, or just wanna chat? Review or PM me and you'll make me soooo happy!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading!**


	10. Artistic Differences

**Chapter 10 everyone! *In which Roxie is a big fangirl* hehehe just kidding XD**

 **Guess what? I've just watched Chicago AGAIN. It's surprising how I still manage to notice new details every time I see this movie… This time I focused on Velma's blue garter and how enormous her fingernails look like when she's in prison O.o but I guess this doesn't really matter, I just wanted to share, because I'm pretty much obsessed with this story since 2013…**

 **ANYWAY, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Semptember 17th – 1925

 **In which some artistic views are shared.**

" _Maybe I should add one more slit to it…"_

Roxie mumbled with herself, tapping her pencil against her chin while leaning over the table of the common room in the prison. She had her diary opened on a drawing of a dress she had made a few months ago, and now she was adding a few more details to it. Normally, on a day like this, she would be working in the cleaning with other inmates, but she still had a little influence over Mama due to her absurd fame; a little talk, a little smile, a look with her best puppy dog eyes and she had managed to get the day off. She smiled with herself at the thought of Velma sweeping floors along with the other girls while she casually chilled by the common room.

The hours passed by, and Roxie was still absorbed on her drawings; it was her favorite hobby, as a matter of fact. She drew everything; from faces to buildings, including a precise project of how she wanted a stage to be propped for her imaginary gigs. She created her perfect private world inside that diary, and she escaped to that place more often than not. She had, just on that day, drawn a few more dresses – casual ones, gala, and those especially made for the stage – still, she was back on that old drawing, still thinking about what could be added to make it absolutely perfect.

She was so distracted she didn't notice Velma, who entered casually on the common room, looking for something to do to pass the time. She had no idea why Mama was forcing her to do those awful jobs, but she still could sneak out before the scheduled time, and that was something, at least. She frowned and huffed in anger as she thought how unfair it was that Roxie could skip the job entirely, but she had to stay there, sweeping floors like a goddamn maid.

She walked towards the blonde carefully; she wanted to startle her, maybe give her a fright or pull her hair… That'd be fun. But as she was behind her, she noticed Roxie's drawing, and both her eyebrows raised in surprise; the girl was pretty talented. She watched in awe as the blonde traced precise lines and added details to the drawing of a magnificent long dress she could see herself wearing.

" _You know, that's really pretty good"_ She couldn't restrain herself of saying it, which made the blonde jump from her chair, close the diary as fast as she could and turn around to face Velma with glowing red cheeks.

" _What the hell are you doing here?"_ Roxie asked, alarmed. For how long had she been there, behind her? She earned a smug laugh from Velma, which made her even madder.

" _I'm no Cinderella to have to sweep the floors in this hole"_ The brunet smiled, bending down and picking Roxie's diary. _"C'mon, let me see it!"_

" _No!"_ Roxie quickly got up from the chair, snatching the diary from Velma's hands with unbelievable swiftness.

Now, usually Velma would sneer at the blonde and have her way around it anyway, usually holding Roxie down of pushing her away when she wanted to have something that wasn't hers; but this time it seemed serious, the blonde clutched the precious book against her chest fiercely, her knuckles turning white with the effort, her blue eyes sparkled dangerously and she held a defensive posture, ready to fight if Velma suddenly tried to take the diary away from her.

" _Okay…"_ The brunet said, for the first time in her life fearful of Roxie's behavior. She held both her hands in the air, surrendering. In the hopes of making the little startlet calm down. _"I just… Wanted to see your drawing, that's all. I'm not interested about the nasty things you must write when you're lonely"_ She joked, but Roxie didn't ease the look on her face.

" _If you read my diary, Velma, I promise it'll be the last thing you'll see before I kill you"_ The blonde threatened, and if Velma didn't know she was all talk, she could even fear her cell partner.

" _Okay, I'm sorry!"_ The brunet sneered, turning her back at the blonde, ready to be out of Roxie's way.

Roxie sighed, defeated; it wouldn't harm to show the dress to Velma. After all she never showed her work to anyone, not even her husband. And it would be nice to know Velma's opinion on it, especially because she had made that specific drawing of that dress thinking about her, and how awfully wonderful she would look on it, to say the least.

" _Okay, I'll show you!"_ She said loudly, making Velma turn around again and look at her with a look of utter disinterest on her face.

" _Who says I wanna see this shit anymore?"_ She teased, making Roxie roll her eyes. The brunet smiled fiendishly, waiting a few moments before she could walk towards the table, pull a chair and sit. _"Alright, let me see it"_

Roxie remained on her feet a little more, reluctant to show Velma something so private, but she gave up, sitting on her chair, opening the diary secretively, careful enough to avoid any other page to show.

" _What d'ya think?"_

Velma smiled and quickly made herself comfortable, holding one half of the diary as Roxie held the other – still quite viciously as a matter of fact. She kept the silence for long moments, looking over the blonde's shoulders, analyzing all the details the drawing had to offer. The dress cascaded down until it hit the floor, with two deep slits in the front adorned with rhinestones that came all the way up to the thighs. The cleavage was pretty simple and straight, but it was held by three delicate straps studded with shiny little stones that met in the back, creating an intricate and beautiful design. Velma was in love with it; but the best part of it, undoubtedly had to be the fact that the model on the drawing had her haircut; it could be a coincidence as well as it couldn't, but the brunet decided not to ask, as Roxie would flip her shit at the question.

" _It's… The bee's knees kid"_ She finally said, not finding any other adjective to describe it. She earned a timid and stifled smiled from Roxie, also noticing the blonde blushed a little. _"Have you thought about a color yet?"_

" _Oh, I was thinking about black…"_ Roxie said, almost in a whisper. Her heart skipped a beat when Velma suddenly reached for her face and lifted it up and looked her straight in the eyes.

" _I'm not sure… For your skin tone, and the color of your hair… And your blue eyes… You would look nice in peach, or in baby-pink. Besides, black is my color"_

" _Oh, I got some bad news for your, Velma, I intend to wear black in all my future gigs"_ Roxie laughed, teasingly, but she was lying.

She would rather die than admit she had a habit of picturing Velma as the main model to all her clothes and costumes. Countless times she had imagined the brunet vaudevillian wearing her designs, how they would fit in her voluptuous body, how the fabric would hug her skin or slide like silk, and even how difficult or easy it'd be to take it off each piece. Even after all she had been through with that arrogant, self-assured woman, she couldn't put her admiration and fantasies for her aside. But the reality was just in front of her, and apparently it wasn't buying her words.

" _D'ya even have a gig yet, kid? I betcha you never even set foot on a proper stage"_ Velma retorted, seeing she had hit Roxie harder than she intended, for the girl seemed deeply offended.

" _Of course I have! I have performed a million times on stage!"_ The blonde said, self-assured, but her blushed cheeks were betraying her.

" _The only way you could wear black would be in a double act, with me"_ Velma said, casually raising one eyebrow suggestively, but Roxie quickly brushed her off.

" _I'd rather face the noose than to be in a double act with you, Velma"_ The blonde said, but she didn't believe her own words. After all, she had been feeding the dream of being Velma Kelly's partner since she had first set eyes on those marvelous dancing legs. The brunet's words almost had caught her off guard; she suppressed a gasp of surprise, quickly hiding behind her mask of hatred and indifference. She was supposed to hate Velma, but sometimes it was extremely difficult.

Velma, on her side, wasn't entirely surprised by the blonde's response, but rather disappointed; she was expecting she'd have to insist on the idea, rather than just throw it in the air and expect Roxie to grab it with teeth and nails. She pouted, like she always did when she was mildly angry at something, but her attention was quickly drawn to another drawing Roxie was now showing her.

" _This one will also be black… Well, black and red as a matter of fact"_ She pointed at the drawing of a dancing suit, tight to the body with the help of corset strings on the back; a cleavage in the form of a deep V embroidered with red lace, long fringes that reached the knees, painted in a beautiful degrade of black and bright red. That drawing also had a model with the same bob haircut, and Velma started to question whether it was just a coincidence, or if Roxie really enjoyed drawing her models with that hair.

" _Looks nifty… Have you thought about a choreography to go with that?"_ The brunet asked, sarcastically, but Roxie quickly got up from her chair, as excited as a child on Christmas.

" _Yes! It starts like this…"_

Velma watched intently as the blonde walked in front of her and executed her dance; with each move the brunet seemed to be increasingly more surprised at Roxie's talent. It was incredible, she designed her clothes, created choreographies, what more the girl could do? Compose songs? The brunet starlet smiled inwardly; the girl was all about precision, but she lacked the presence and the posture of a main star. All in all she was still just a chorus girl who danced perfectly; still, Velma had to confess she was enjoying the show. Roxie was a pain in the ass, but she had her perks, and what perks!

Roxie smiled widely as she noticed Velma's surprise; although her cheeks burned red with the exercise and the inhibition to have those intense eyes on her, she still did the twirls, tossed her arms gracefully and stepped in the right places, exactly like she imagined in her head a thousand times. No, it was better. Not even in her wildest dreams she would think she'd be watched by 'The' Velma Kelly. If her pride allowed, she'd even say it was a dream coming true, despite all the circumstances.

The blonde twirled again, dramatically throwing one arm into the air; it was much to her surprise to feel her hand got caught and now was being pulled in the direction of Velma herself, who had got up from her chair and joined in the dance. The brunet laughed at Roxie's wide, surprised eyes, as she turned her partner around and enveloped her waist with her arms.

" _I think you know this move"_ Velma said in her ear, smiling satisfied as Roxie expertly kicked her leg up along with her in unison. _"Now, listen to this; how about both of us, dressed in red, shimmy fringes up around our thighs"_

Roxie gasped in disbelief while Velma twirled her, bringing her close to her again, this time capturing one of her legs and hooking it around her waist.

" _No, not red!"_

If Roxie wasn't so hyped about the whole experience, she would be able to feel something else apart from sheer adrenaline. She was close; so close she was sure Velma could feel her heat.

" _I was thinking about something that'd stand out more…"_

She obeyed Velma's command and slowly arched her back, fully aware of the brunet's strong arm supporting her waist. She returned to face Velma, who had a challenging look on her face.

" _Orange?"_

The brunet suggested, quickly changing the dynamic of the dance, executing a complicated series of tap dance moves which Roxie quickly followed suit.

" _No!"_

The blonde answered excitedly; a childish laugh escaping from her throat. She positioned herself in front of Velma again, who, this time captured her arms as both swayed their hips together.

" _White"_ Roxie finally said bending slightly to the side so they could be face-to-face.

Now, Velma wasn't sure about white, nor any other color; she didn't give a shit about that. But she had a deep interest in Roxie's smile, and how admiringly and excited it seemed; she knew she had the little blonde around her finger, and, consequently her ticket to a way out of prison. Not that it wouldn't be good to dance with her again; she hasn't had a dance partner so connected and in sync with her like that in a long time, except, maybe, Veronica.

" _I like white"_ Velma said, almost seductively, tugging Roxie closer until she was inches from her face and flashing a smile she knew dazzled both girls and boys. She got the effect she was aiming at, for the girl seemed to melt in her arms. _"So, we got ourselves a deal?"_

Roxie blinked bemused, snapping out of her living fantasy; suddenly everything came back to her. She was in the arms of Velma Kelly, the famous vaudeville star, killer, and the woman she was supposed to despise with all her might. She was already feeling the word "yes" excitedly forming on her lips when she frowned, untangled her own arms from Velma's, returning the cold expression on her face before she could give her an answer. She felt the words bitter in her mouth before they could turn into a blatant lie.

" _Forget it, Velma. It'd never work"_

The brunet raised a skeptical eyebrow as she watched Roxie turning around and picking her belongings before exiting the room. She knew she was close to get what she wanted, all she needed was some more pushes in the right direction, some more compliments and dazzling smiles. Soon Roxie would be on her feet.

She made sure the little starlet was out of sight before she could smile openly; although she intended to use Roxie to get her fame back, it was undeniable that the process would be really enjoyable, if not even pleasurable. She pondered for a few more seconds about the next excuses she'd make up to have the girl in her arms again, as well as the excuses she'd make up to convince herself she was only being a manipulative bitch and nothing else.

* * *

" _If that wasn't sexual tension, I don't know what it was"_ Mona said, worriedly; lazily leaned over her broom. She watched as June frowned and her grip on her own broom got tighter.

They were watching Velma and Roxie dance for quite a while now; the cleaning was over, and the four girls had agreed to meet in the common room for some poker before dinner. June and Mona had left earlier since Annie had asked them to leave her alone with Liz; the dark skinned woman knew very well the reason behind such request, but she never asked questions. Thank god the two weren't there to watch that scene; sure she and Mona would be bombarded with sarcastic remarks of how they would lose the bet.

June bit her bottom lip nervously as she gazed at Velma and how perky she seemed; she just wanted to get over there and hit the girl with her broom in order to ease some of her frustration and annoyance. She was so damn sure about her win, but now her confidence was starting to tremble.

* * *

 **This chapter was just an excuse to flood you with references from the movie. Including Roxie's "Funny Honey" dress, Velma's "I Can't Do It Alone" one, and the white one both of them use in "Nowadays".**

 **I just love the way everything only happens inside of Roxie's head during the movie ^^ so I thought it was only fair that she's the creator of all those wonderful costumes, and she sure has it all drawn and noted on her diary, of course :3**

 **By the way, Roxie's a f*** genius. There, I said it.**

 **Anyway, like this chapter? Have any ideas, suggestions, critics? Review or PM me, pretty please? I'd be delighted by it!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading!**


	11. Gambles, dreams and haircuts

**This is it folks, I'm definitely rating this fic M! I'm so proud, they grow up so quickly… *wipes tears away with a handkerchief***

 **I know it's only a small piece of smut, but consider it as a sample of what's coming up ^^**

 **Also, I apologize for the length, I tried to make it as dynamic as possible though :D**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

September 21st – 1925

Velma rolled over once again before forcing herself to open her eyes. Roxie's humming had awaked her moments earlier, and if she wasn't feeling so miserable, mad and overall defeated, she would gather some strength to get up and shut the hell out of the blonde. Instead, she focused her sleepy eyes on the figure standing by the sink, and managed to produce the most bitter and sarcastic voice she could.

" _Good morning, Pollyanna. What are you doing up so early? Had some morning sickness?"_

" _Piss off, Velma"_ Roxie retorted, but she couldn't control her smile. She was in an extremely good mood to allow Velma to let her down.

" _How's the baby, by the way?"_ The brunet asked, stressing the word "baby" in such a way, it seemed Roxie would give birth to a demon.

" _Doing fine and healthy… And keeping me on the headlines, that's all that matters"_ The blonde answered, still focused on the little mirror hanging on top of the sink. She was leaned on the porcelain, carefully plucking her eyebrows. Velma rolled her eyes, finally sitting up on the bed. She knew why Roxie was so committed in looking good today; those damn visiting times always got the blonde all excited and dolled up, whether it was to see Billy, the reporters, or even her husband, whom she treated like dirt.

* * *

Velma huffed, tossing her blankets to the side and stepping out of bed. She still couldn't believe that only a few days ago a new inmate had arrived in prison; Kitty or something like that… She couldn't have been more excited about it; the premise of watching Roxie lose her fame in a heartbeat was too good to be true. She haven't been feeling that excited in a long time; it felt like Christmas and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if she wanted. She was already settled; watching by an excellent spot as the blonde desperately tried to fetch the attention from the reporters and Billy Flynn. She could feel her acid speech forming in her mouth, and how sweet it would be to rub in Roxie's face that she was out of the spotlight in a heartbeat. The bitch would have a taste of her own poison, and when Billy mockingly called her "Trixie", Velma knew it was just the right moment to start humiliating the blonde.

" _How does it feel, kid?"_ She said out loud, making Roxie turn around and look up to see her.

" _Not even J. Edgar Hoover could find your name in the papers"_ She smiled at Roxie's distressed and wide eyes. She wanted to laugh. It was probably the best day of her life.

She chuckled with herself before turning her back at Roxie, ready to go back to her cell; but the blonde's airy and weak voice, followed by a thud made her turn around again. The next thing she knew was that Roxie was sprawled on the floor, clutching her belly and the whole press was at her again like a bunch of hungry hyenas.

" _Shit"_ Velma's voice was venomous; to the rest of the world, Roxie was again the reformed little sinner, who was now pregnant.

* * *

 _Pregnant_. Velma still couldn't believe how incredibly smart and cunning that fucking twat was. To think of something that quick! To actually have the nerve to face a doctor's appointment – which, by some miracle, actually confirmed Roxie was knocked up – to have the lack of decency to smile sweetly and say that her life didn't matter now, only her 'unborn child'… Velma couldn't believe; it was like her dream had become a nightmare in a matter of just moments.

" _Well, how do I look?"_ Roxie finally said, twirling around and showing Velma the new outfit she was saving for the press; a baby pink dress with ruffled skirts. It made Roxie look like a porcelain doll dressed up in cotton candy.

" _Like someone I'd punch in the face"_ Velma answered nonchalantly, balling her fists when Roxie shrugged and flashed her a sweet, innocent smile.

" _It's perfect them"_ The blonde said before exiting the room. Her whole virginal appearance just aiding Velma to see how wicked she really was.

* * *

September 22nd – 1925

" _So you're telling me that a three of a kind is stronger than two pairs? Sounds like bullshit to me"_ Roxie whined, scrunching her nose in disbelief.

" _Look, Roxie, I don't make the rules so you might as well pipe down and follow 'em"_ Velma said, annoyingly blowing the smoke of her cigarette.

She was trying. She was really trying to be nice to Roxie and forget about the whole "baby" thing, partly because she was still trying to convince her cell mate to join her in an act, partly because she felt she would explode and strangle Roxie next time the girl showed in the cell followed by one or two reporters. As she couldn't do that, she decided to channel that energy to make something good out of a fucked up situation. Teaching the girl how to play poker seemed like a good idea, but the blonde was an airhead. They were sat in the common room for what seemed like hours, and Roxie still wasn't understanding or memorizing anything Velma had said to her.

" _But it doesn't make any sense! If I have four cards that make a combination, how can…"_

" _Fuck, Roxie, just play already!"_ Velma yelled, kicking the blonde's legs under the table. She huffed for the hundredth time; it was another terrible idea to let Roxie shuffle the cards and deal them. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she had the five cards on her hand.

Velma had to contain a little victory smile to grace her lips when she gazed at her cards; so she had a flush, huh? Roxie had absolutely no chance against that, she was completely sure. She looked up to watch Roxie's reaction to her cards, and the girl had a look of confusion and mild despair on her face. The brunet dragged on her cigarette and exhaled the smoke slowly before speaking.

" _So, kid… What'cha going to bet?"_

" _Nobody said I'd have to bet something!"_ Roxie lifted her eyes indignantly towards Velma, but the brunet just laughed.

" _What about the leftovers of that box of chocolate you won a couple of days back?"_

" _Fine… There are only coffee flavored truffles in there, anyway…"_ The blonde sighed, suddenly remembering Velma had to bet something too. _"What about you? What are you gonna bet?"_

" _It's kinda hard to play with you, since you don't smoke and I don't have any other kind of currency in this place"_ The brunet starlet began, leaning backwards with her chair and giving Roxie a little charming smile, in the hopes it would get her away with betting something.

" _What about a kiss?"_

Velma almost fell completely backwards with her chair at the sound of Liz's voice and the fact that she had just suggested the unfathomable. The skinny girl laughed from the other side of the bars, followed closely by Annie; apparently they were watching the two playing together, but just now they decided to grace the girls with their presence.

" _WHAT?"_ Velma finally found her voice, turning around to face her two friends.

" _What's the problem, Vel? I thought you had no problem with kissing girls!"_ Annie joined in the teasing. The two were now turning around in order to enter in the common room.

" _Yeah, I thought you had the guts to do it…"_ Liz implemented with a wide smile.

Now they were both pulling up chairs in order to sit with them. Velma bit her lip in hate, controlling herself not to snap at all the girls in the table. It was true she had absolutely no problem with kissing girls, and of course she had the guts for it, but it was Roxie they were talking about, which only aided for the whole situation to feel so wrong, so forbidden, so… _Tempting._

Velma had to think fast, and somehow the answer was obvious, and already completely thought out.

 _Fine… She'll lose anyway"_ The brunet shrugged, putting out her cigarette in order to fully concentrate, despite the laughs and sarcasm pouring out from Annie and Liz.

" _Okay, Roxie, show me your cards"_

The blonde, who was until that moment, completely dumbstruck to even object to the whole situation, took a deep breath and lowered her cards in unison with Velma. The brunet had a raised eyebrow, challenging and petulant. She looked over Velma's cards, and looked at her owns; she took a while to figure out why the girls were laughing so hard and why Velma had a look of the most complete, deep and utter desperation on her face.

" _The girl's got a full house, Velma!"_ Annie yelled, while Liz hammered the table with her palms, laughing hysterically.

 _That's a good thing…?"_ Roxie asked nervously, but no one was paying attention to her. Instead, the two girls were now looking at Velma with the most anxious expressions on their faces.

The brunet couldn't believe her awful luck. Not because she would have to kiss Roxie; it was the fact that the blonde had won over her _again_ that made her blood boil in her veins. Like that stupid game of rock, paper, scissors weren't enough humiliation… She shifted her gaze towards Annie, then Liz; she knew they wouldn't let her leave the table without paying her bet, and she knew she would be ridiculed for refusing to kiss the blonde. She looked over at Roxie, who now had the slightest hint of a smile on her lips and she clenched her teeth.

In a matter of seconds, Velma had got up from her chair, pulling Roxie along by her arm. She inhaled deeply, faced the girl for a moment and planted a quick, rough kiss on her cheek before pushing the girl back on the chair and storming out of the room. She had hoped the kiss felt like a slap, but it felt far from it.

" _Velma, come back here! A kiss on the cheek? What a drag!_ " Liz yelled, but Velma was already nowhere to be seen.

She looked over at Roxie and both laughed. No words were necessary to describe how the girl felt about that whole situation. Her pale face was crimson, flushed all the way to her neck; she had her hand glued to the spot Velma had kissed her, and her heart hammered so furiously against her chest it seemed it was ready to race the Vanderbilt Cup. She thanked god Velma wasn't wearing any lipstick that day, if so, it would be crystal clear for everyone to see, that Velma's kiss had went a little too close to her lips.

" _If I were you, I'd go to Velma to claim the full prize"_ Annie winked before getting up and exiting the room, dragging Liz along with her.

* * *

September 23rd - 1925

 _She breathed slowly, stretching herself around the bed; the prison dress still half open, revealing glimpses of red lipstick across her bare chest, fading as they lowered towards her stomach. The light entered through the bars of the cell, outlining a standing figure leaned against them. Her face was shadowed, but Roxie knew who it was._

 _Velma walked slowly towards her, her heels clicking on the floor, the smoke of her cigarette blurring her expression. She wore a black translucent dancing suit with fishnet stockings and black fingerless gloves. Roxie shuddered and batted her eyes as Velma leaned over, climbing on the bed, supporting her knees on each side of Roxie's waist. She felt the brunet's heat touching her stomach as the woman opened her dress fully and leaned down, covering her skin with a new layer of lipstick; marking Roxie as her own, with hot, open-mouthed kisses. The blonde squirmed and moaned as Velma's kisses started to descend, leaving a wet path with her skilled tongue. Roxie whimpered as the brunet slowly lifted the skirt of her dress; she was so close…_

" _Aww… Fuck!"_ Roxie rolled over on the floor, slowly opening her eyes, only to be focused on Velma's face, gazing upon her from the bed; her eyes fluttered wildly, her dream flashed on her head before she could realize she was covered in sweat, and her right hand was under the blanket, buried deeply between her thighs. Her face started to blush as the realization of having the main character of her wet dream right before her hit her like a punch in the face.

" _Well… Weren't you havin' a good time?"_ Velma smirked deviously, eyeing the girl up and down; from her legs pressed firmly together under the duvet, to her sloppily opened dress, revealing a glistening cleavage.

She had been watching the blonde since she first started to moan in her sleep; at first, Velma considered shaking her to stop the noise, but at second thoughts, she decided it would be really fun to watch as Roxie thrashed and whimpered, desperately fighting against the buttons of her dress in order to open them a little. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but watching that amusing spectacle had left her a little hot and bothered too.

" _What were you dreaming about, kid?"_

" _Nothing"_ Roxie answered sharply, quickly sitting up on the mattress and buttoning up her dress. The brunet had a raised eyebrow and a very wide and saucy smile on her lips, like she knew exactly what she was dreaming about.

All Roxie wanted to do at that moment was scream; how could that girl dare to invade her dreams? How was it possible that the mere thought of a woman had triggered such sensations on her? And most importantly; why she dreamed about Velma in such a way?

The blonde wanted to punch Velma; and then topple her and cover her neck with bites. But she was well aware that the Velma she dreamed about wasn't the same Velma smiling arrogantly in front of her. She sighed, getting up from the mattress and turning her back at the brunet.

She knew she would spend the rest of the day hating herself for dreaming such a thing.

* * *

September 24th – 1925

" _I shouldn't have let you do that…"_

" _Oh please, Velma, if you just stand still, you got nothing to worry about"_

" _If you do anything wrong…"_

" _I know, I know… You'll kill me; you've said that a thousand times already"_

Roxie huffed, sending a strand of her own hair away from her eyes. She entered Velma's field of vision, only to disappear again; the brunet felt slim fingers brush her neck before fetching a strand of chocolate brown hair between them. She closed her eyes when she heard the noise of the scissor snipping. She caught herself thinking that she had positively lost her mind; to ask Roxie to cut her hair, to actually _trust_ that girlwith something so important… She was insane. But she have had enough of her hair around her neck, slowly losing its shape and she had seen Roxie cutting her own hair a couple of times, so she figured the blonde had some experience in it. She wouldn't be able to tell what shocked her more: the fact that she asked such favor to a girl she hated, or the fact that Roxie actually agreed to do it.

" _I think I'm already done here"_ The girl said, rather proudly. She wouldn't call herself a professional, but considering it was her first time cutting a straight hair, she had done a pretty impressive job. She walked away to fetch the mirror from the sink and handed it to Velma, who gazed at her own image eagerly.

The brunet's eyes widened up in a pleasant surprise; her hair looked perfect. Not a single string out of place, and Roxie had managed to cut at the exact same length Velma had required. The brunet smiled; that would go on the list of Roxie's impressive talents she secretly admired, but would never acknowledge.

" _That's pretty good, Roxie"_ She said, indifferently, trying not to shiver as the blonde's fingers ran across her neck to get it rid of the hair bits that lingered. _"I think I should probably pay you"_

She got up from her chair and turned around, getting closer to Roxie, slowly invading her personal space; the blonde backed away fearfully until the small of her back hit the sink. Velma leaned forward, planting a little gentle kiss on Roxie's cheek before she could react; she smiled widely at the blonde's raised eyebrows and dilated pupils, she couldn't help but even giggle a little bit.

" _I'm just kidding… Here"_ Velma said, taking ten bucks from her cleavage and handing it to Roxie, who was still in silent shock _"Thanks, kid"_

Velma had left without another word; it seemed that leaving Roxie alone with unsettling thoughts had become a habit between them. And the worst of all, was that the blonde wasn't exactly sure if she despised that or actually enjoyed it; the only thing she could think of at that moment was how warm the dollar bills on her hand were, and how oddly nice that felt.

* * *

 **There you have it my darlings! I wanted so much to include a line saying that the only thing straight about Velma is her hair, but I just couldn't fit it anywhere in the last bit XD let's just imagine she uses this phrase to flirt, okay?**

 **Also, a nod to her Cell Block Tango outfit, because that suit was hot as hell. Definitely designed in great details in Roxie's note book and the perfect outfit to wear in a dirty dream XD**

 **What do you think of this chapter? Like it? Have some questions/ideas/suggestions/critics? Review and/or PM me and I'll send you virtual hugs!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading!**


	12. A Kiss With A Fist

**Chapter 12 at last! Seriously, I never thought I'd come this far with this story. I was planning to make it seven or eight chapters long, but I got entertained with it ^^**

 **Also, the first segment of this chapter is dedicated to my darling Ladies and Canines, since she loves to read dream segments :3 I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **In case someone is wondering, yes this chapter's title is from Florence and The Machine's Kiss With A Fist. I love Florence, and I think this song is perfect to portray Velma and Roxie's relationship ^^**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

September 25th – 1925

 _Velma crossed her legs as she casually took the lid off from a bottle of booze, pouring it over two glasses on top of the boudoir. She looked up to gaze at the blonde girl standing at the entrance of her dressing room, and her crimson lips curved up in a devious smile._

" _Come in, baby vamp, don't be shy"_ _She lured the girl, who took tentative steps towards her before getting on her knees in front of Velma's legs. "Now, be a good girl and help me out of these" She raised a leg in front of Roxie's face, indicating what she was supposed to do._

 _Velma grimaced; slowly sipping on her drink, rejoicing on Roxie's submissive and timid posture as the girl nervously unbuckled her black shoes and removed them, slowly running her hands up across her legs with a look of pure admiration and devotion on her baby-blue eyes. The brunet took a deep breath when the girl freed her stockings from her garter belt and teasingly rolled them down, covering the now exposed skin with airy kisses. Roxie's lips felt tender and velvety against her alabaster skin, and Velma couldn't help but whimper quietly as the blonde imperceptibly settled herself between her legs, which were already spread open; eagerly waiting for the smallest of touches. Roxie's kisses kept getting higher and hotter, moving to the inner sides of her thighs. Velma rolled her head back, barely able to control herself anymore._

* * *

" _God damnit!"_ Velma grunted after opening her eyes and realizing she wouldn't know the ending to her dream. She found herself in a similar situation as Roxie a couple of days back; tangled in sheets, covered in sweat and her most sensitive parts still tingling uncomfortably. If only she could have slept a little more, she could even get off with that dream, but she had to do the favor to wake up in the middle of it.

She turned around in her bed and looked down; Roxie was still asleep, a few strands of hair covering her eyes. Her neat wrap of blankets a little disheveled due to her tossing and turning; she must have moved a lot during the night, since now the blankets barely covered her figure, and her dress had climbed up, coming to rest around her hips, giving Velma an ample view of strong pale thighs, and even some lacy, cream-colored underwear. The brunet watched mesmerized as how Roxie's chest heaved with her breathing, and how peaceful she looked.

For a moment, Velma imagined herself getting up from her bed, only to lay down on the floor with Roxie and slowly drag her out from her sleep in the most pleasurable way possible, but she quickly shook the thought away from her mind. It was ridiculous! How could she be attracted to that girl? The girl who stole everything from her, the girl that hated her more than anything, the girl who destroyed her life, and yet made her wet with just a dream.

Velma could deny plenty of things to herself, but sexual attraction wasn't one of them; and at that moment, her attraction to Roxie was hopelessly and unbearably undeniable.

* * *

A few minutes later the sun was high in the sky, and Roxie was already up, checking her stockings, her dress and make-up in a frantic pace while Velma found herself behind a book she wasn't really reading, but it served to hide her extremely frustrated expression from Roxie, and even allowed her to steal some glances at the blonde while she was dressing, which was enjoyable enough.

" _C'mon, we're gonna miss the visiting time!"_ Roxie squealed, taking enough liberty to grab Velma's book from her hand and pull her forcibly from the bed.

" _I'm not going kid; leave me alone!"_ The brunet protested, letting go of Roxie's grasp and sitting on the bed again.

" _Why not?"_ Roxie asked, not in the annoyed and hurried tone of voice she usually used when she was late for something, but softly, almost worriedly. Usually when Velma told Roxie to stay away was because she was pissed and nearly snapping at her. Now she sounded tired, sad even.

" _Let's see… Because I don't have anyone to visit me!"_ She said, venomously; picking the book Roxie had dropped on the bed and hiding her face behind it again.

" _Not even Billy?"_

" _He stopped visiting me when you became the top of his list, Roxie"_ Velma retorted bitterly, discreetly peeking from behind the book to see if Roxie was still there. She was; opening and closing her mouth in search of something to say, squeezing her hands together like she always did when she was nervous or insecure.

" _What the hell you're still doing here? Get a wiggle on, kid!"_ Velma practically shouted, startling the blonde, who quickly turned around and left.

The brunet closed her book and tossed it away from her with a deep sigh. She should be used to the loneliness by now; although she was rarely alone, with Roxie on her tail during a huge time of the day, but it had been months since she last received a visit from her lawyer, and obviously she had no family to see her. She could spend her whole life in that prison, but she would always be affected by those visiting days. She frowned, stretching herself on the bed and laying on her side; at least she would be able to nap for some thirty minutes before Roxie came back chirping on her ears like a bird. Maybe she could even continue with that dream she was having…

* * *

" _Velma, are you awake?"_

The brunet gasped, fumbling with the bedsheets until she got away from the hand that was shaking her shoulder. It couldn't be possible, it must had been merely minutes since she laid down and closed her eyes, and yet, Roxie was already back on the cell, staring at her like a blue-eyed vulture.

" _God damnit, kid! I am now!"_ Velma screeched, sitting up and hitting Roxie on the face with her pillow. It wasn't her intention to hit the girl on the face, but it served her right, anyway. _"What are you doing here? Weren't you visiting that 'funny honey' of yours?"_

Roxie didn't respond, instead she took a deep and dramatic breath which she released in a series of sobs and tiny whimpers; Velma frowned, taking a second look at her cell partner. The blonde didn't seem that okay; her eyes were watery, and a few tears already streaked her face, smudging her perfect make-up. She slowly bent forward, covering her face with her hands before sitting on the edge of the bed, her sobs becoming bigger and her cry louder.

" _Damn, Roxie, pull yourself together!"_ Velma complained, realizing after some moments that it wasn't the nicest thing to be said, even if Roxie wasn't her favorite person in the world. _"Come here"_ She motioned for the blonde to get closer, softening her tone.

Roxie stifled some cries before slowly getting closer to Velma; obviously the sadness and tears made her momentarily forget who was the person she was now using as a friendly shoulder, but she decided she didn't really care as she nuzzled her face against the curve of Velma's neck and allowed her tears to wet the fabric of the other woman's dress. She looked down and noticed the brunet had just held her hand, intertwining their fingers together; to be honest, it felt quite nice, so the blonde didn't protest.

Velma wasn't really caring about what had happened with Roxie for her to return so broken; she couldn't give a shit. All she saw at that moment was a desolated girl who needed a shoulder to cry on, and Velma would never lose the opportunity to comfort the blonde, not after the dream she had anyway.

" _What happened, kid?"_ She asked, her free hand slowly running across Roxie's hair. She smiled when the girl didn't stifled or flinched; she was going in the right direction.

" _Amos dumped me…"_ The girl answered, allowing new tears to form on her eyes as she sobbed.

Velma raised an eyebrow in disbelief; she knew how much Amos idolized Roxie; it seemed a bit unbelievable that he would simply dump her out of the blue like that that... But she simply hugged the blonde tighter against her, reveling at how their legs touched and how pressed Roxie's chest was against her own torso.

" _Really? Why would he do that?"_

" _He said… He knows the baby ain't his…"_

The brunet starlet tried her best to suppress a laugh of sarcasm; she didn't know Roxie's husband, but he was probably the slowest guy in Chicago for taking that long to realize the "baby" wasn't his. She looked down at Roxie, who was still crying on her shoulder; she wondered why she was crying so much… She always talked about her husband in the worst way possible, she despised the poor guy, she deserved much worse, but now she cried her heart out and hugged Velma like her life depended on it. The brunet couldn't understand.

" _You didn't even care about him, Roxie… What's the big deal if he dumps you?"_

The blonde raised her head to look at Velma; a pair of bloodshot blue eyes stared at her in an utter offended way. Suddenly her expression turned from sad to insulted and mad. She untangled herself from Velma's hug and made sure to set a distance between them; she even looked disgusted at the brunet's words.

" _He was my husband, I love him!"_ Roxie exclaimed, angrily wiping her tears away.

" _Yeah, tell me another joke, kid"_ Velma sneered, getting up from the bed, already giving up on her plan to get closer to her cell partner. _"If you loved him so much you wouldn't treat him like shit! I've seen you on visiting time; looking at your husband like he was a stray dog full of fleas!"_

" _Shut up, Velma! He loved me! I might not have been the best wife, but I cared about him!"_

" _You were probably the_ worst _wife, Roxie! I know you; you only care about yourself, you run over anyone who comes in your way, and you couldn't give a damn about it!"_

The two women had absolutely no idea of how they ended up yelling at each other, on their feet, ready to smack each other's face if necessary. Velma was almost on the edge of snapping; she didn't know why she cared about Roxie's husband so much, the way that blonde treated him made her angry to a point she would never be able to understand. All she knew was that the woman in front of her was awakening some feelings she wouldn't be able to control even if she wanted.

" _And who do you think you are to be able to talk about my life? You killed not only your husband but your sister! At least I didn't kill Amos…"_

" _If you say anything else about Charlie or Veronica…"_

" _If you demonstrate your love by killing people, I don't even wanna know how you demonstrate your hate!"_

" _SHUT UP, ROXIE!"_

" _Why don't you come here and shut me, then?!"_

Velma takes two steps. Roxie lifts both her arms and covers her face, the sudden burst of courage leaving her as quickly as it came. Velma brutally grabs both of her thin wrists and pushes them down, shortly after she grabs Roxie's dress collar. A moment of indecision follows, in which the brunet decides if she should fight Roxie or kiss her square on the lips. She _wants_ to do both alternatives, and at the moment, she doesn't know which one would be more catastrophic.

She notices the blonde's eyes; her pupils dilated with fear, her mouth agape, like an invitation. Her dainty hands desperately holding Velma's arms, in the hopes she would release her, her heart pounding so hard against her chest she was completely sure the brunet could feel it.

 **Screw it** _ **.**_ Velma thinks before leaning forward and capture Roxie's lips with her owns in the most aggressive kiss she had ever give.

* * *

 **I can only imagine how a pissed off, full of raging hormones Velma must be like xD I don't know, but a tornado is the first thing that comes in my mind when I think about her.**

 **I just came to the conclusion that yes, Velma must have been a good wife after all. In her cocky and arrogant way, but she cared about Charlie and Veronica enough to shoot them. I don't think she'd put up with Roxie's hypocrisy if she came in crying after Amos dumped her. (I also always wanted to know what would be Roxie's reaction when she found out Amos was going to divorce her. I wish they could have showed this in the movie. Although I don't think she'd give two shits about it xD)**

 **Aaaand finally they kiss! What the kiss will bring up next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Which is already done, I just need to revise it hahaha)**

 **Do you like it? Have any suggestions/ideas/critics? Want to fangirl with me? Review and/or PM me and I'll send you virtual hugs! ^^**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	13. Fire Meet Gasoline

**Finally the moment you were waiting for: Smut time! *maniacal laugh* And I never thought I'd be able to post something like this in FF… I'm still a little embarrassed, but I think I did a good job ^^**

 **Another chapter with a song title! This time is my favorite song from Sia's album 1000 Forms Of Fear. Sia herself being my major inspiration right now; I'm seriously in love with her. No joking, I use this song exclusively to ship Roxie and Velma; it's like, the trademark song of their relationship for me *-* can you imagine how disappointed I was when I saw the video with Heidi Klum? (I don't know what I was expecting though XD)**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Roxie left out a tiny whimper before silencing completely. Her eyes were so wide she was sure they would pop out of her skull; Velma's face was so close it was blurry, her lips so hot they could burn, and her energy so intense, it made the blonde overwhelmed. Velma was kissing her. She had to repeat the statement over and over in her head before she could fully realize what was going on.

Velma was kissing her.

Violently, passionately and angrily, to be precise. Roxie was sure the woman made that just out of hate; to offend her, to shut her up. And for a moment, it actually worked, but the blonde felt the effect was slowly reversing as the seconds passed, as she feels more and more the feel of Velma's soft lips on her owns. Heck, how many times in your life do you have the chance to kiss your muse?

Roxie closes her eyes.

Velma takes a sharp breath of surprise when she feels Roxie's tongue softly sliding across her bottom lip. The delicate hands that were around her shoulders, ready to push her away, are now slithering through her waist, until they rest on her hips, and the brunet catches herself admiring her partner's boldness when Roxie swiftly pulls her closer until their bodies are completely glued. Just when Velma feels the smart pair of hands traveling to her ass that she has the initiative to do something. She takes a handful of Roxie's hair, tangling her fingers in the soft blonde strands, and quickly pulls the blonde away, breaking the kiss. She stares at the girl for a moment; her blue eyes are half-closed, and there's a devilish smile gracing plump lips, smeared in pinkish lipstick. Velma knows for certain the same pinkish shade now adorns her own mouth.

" _You know… For someone who just seconds ago hated me, you're being quite passionate"_ Roxie purred, teasingly raising one eyebrow as a challenge.

 **I've been wanting to do that for a very long time.** Velma thinks, but doesn't actually say it. The smug expression on her partner's face just enough to make her weak in the knees, but also very irritated.

" _Fuck you, Roxie"_ Velma opts to say, leaning forward and kissing the blonde again, this time biting the girl's bottom lip, just hard enough to give her a pleasurable pain. She succeeds; Roxie moans softly.

For a moment they fall in silence, until the blonde motions to Velma's dress, hastily opening a few of her buttons, and she's once again forced to break the kiss. She stares at the girl for a moment, wondering how fierce and decided Roxie really was, and to think she was certain she'd have to steer and guide the blonde vaudevillian through the whole process…

" _Not here. Come with me"_ Velma says sharply, entwining her fingers with Roxie's and hurriedly pulling her along; the blonde acquiesce quietly and obediently. The brunet knows the perfect place to take Roxie.

They try their best not to run and create any suspicion, but still they arrive in the tiny broom closet out of breath. Velma shoves Roxie inside and closes the door behind them; they barely fit in the claustrophobic space, and the light bulb dangling from a wire in the middle of the room hardly illuminate anything, and although Velma would make sure to have the most exquisite and luxurious bed if she was free, that shitty little closet was the best they could get in that damned prison.

The brunet starlet wastes no time in pin Roxie against the wall; the girl was fiery, and she couldn't take the risk of being dominated by her. She faces no resistance, though, and when Roxie's hands reach up to cup her face, she notices the blonde is shaking; her blue eyes once dark with desire, are now nervous. She almost feels pity for the girl, but she knows the experience will be quite enjoyable for both of them.

" _You've never been with a girl before, right?"_ The brunet asks in a soothing voice, gently running a thumb across Roxie's plump lips. The latter shakes her head negatively and Velma smirks. The blonde could be a bitch in all sorts of matters, but apparently she was rather prudish in this one.

" _Of course not! Have you?"_ Roxie asks; her tone sounds shocked and breathless, and she has to support her hands in Velma's shoulders in order to lose some of her nervousness.

" _Kid, how dare you assume I've only been with men?"_ The brunet laughs, cupping the girl's face in order to relax her. As much as she'd love to be rough with Roxie there were very few things she could do if the blonde wasn't enjoying it. She leans forward, planting a sweet and caring kiss on Roxie's forehead.

" _It's a pleasure to be the first girl of the infamous Roxie Hart"_ Velma purrs, tilting her head to one side, swiftly kissing the blonde's ivory neck. She receives a small whimper of delight from her partner, then softly bites the skin increasing her intensity until the blonde squeals in protest, but just before she can be pushed away, her tongue gently caresses the now marked skin, soothing Roxie into silence again.

The blonde shuts her eyes tightly as Velma's hands start to explore her petrified body; firm hands slides across her neck and her chest. Gentle palms cup her small breasts and delicate fingers gingerly play with her hard nipples through the fabric of her dress and lingerie. Roxie opens her eyes just to see that Velma had lifted her head in order to gaze at her; the brunet smiles fiendishly at her reaction when she feels a strong thigh between her legs. Velma knows; she feels how hot, wet and vulnerable Roxie is, and that is the biggest of turn-ons. She steals another kiss from the blonde, and the pleasurable sound of approval is the only stimulation Velma needs to take the next step. It was about time… She was growing tired of being nice, anyway.

" _Velma!"_ Roxie protests when the brunet roughly tears almost all the buttons in her dress, but she's quickly silenced again by another searing kiss.

" _Shut up, kid!"_ Velma hisses worriedly, but quickly the thought of getting caught is wiped away when she sees Roxie's two pieced lingerie. **How practical that would be to remove.**

" _Oh god"_ The blonde whispers when Velma's head lower again. It was incredible; if at first the brunet's hands seemed to be everywhere in her body, now her _mouth_ was everywhere too.

One second on her neck, the other second on her collarbone, the next one her breasts are fully exposed and Velma's teeth are grazing on her left nipple, and she has to hold her breath in order to restrain a loud moan. The fiery and experienced brunet now travels down, trailing a path across the blonde's stomach with the tip of her tongue until she's on her knees; her nails are buried deeply in Roxie's legs, but they briefly remain there; in a swift move, Velma removes the last bit of decency and self-respect Roxie still had.

She takes a moment to admire how glorious it was to see the little vicious blonde thoroughly bare; against a wall, helpless, completely at her mercy. She looks up: Roxie stares at her with wide eyes, like a rabbit caught in the headlines. Her perky breasts move as her chest heaves; her hands support her on the wall, and her knees are slightly bent. Velma's amber eyes descend and she smirks when she finds an answer to a question she had been asking herself about the blonde: "did the carpet match the drapes?"

No, they didn't, really, but that didn't stop Velma at all. She hums approvingly before claiming Roxie's sex as her possession.

" _Oh dear god!"_ Roxie squeaks in a high pitched voice, her hands fly towards Velma's hair, which she grabs for dear life as the brunet's tongue draw patterns across her most sensitive spot.

Roxie shuts her eyes again; as she sees blinking stars under her lids she tries to remember how many times had she been touched like this. 'Not even once' is her final conclusion, but then again, it was hard to think of anything, and if Velma flicked her tongue against her again she was sure she wouldn't be able to even remember her name.

" _How does that feel, huh?"_ Velma asks; her voice is muffled, but it still got that authoritarian, brazen tone.

" _Vel… Don't stop"_ Roxie whispers in shaky breaths. Velma smiles with herself; it had always been a good sign when the girls she had been with started to call her by a nickname. It meant they were close. Very close.

It didn't take long for Velma to push Roxie over the edge. She noticed the familiar signs; the quiver of the legs, the sharp intake of breath, the struggle to suppress any audible reaction, and of course, Roxie's hands shakily pulling her face up when she realized Velma didn't have any intention to stop. The brunet was greeted with the lovely vision of lustful eyes, a flushed face, and a bottom lip cutely captured between ivory teeth.

" _That was nice"_ The brunet says in the lack of better words. She wants to wrap the breathless girl in a hug and bury her face on the curve of her neck; she had the tendency of getting ridiculously romantic and caring after sex, and for a moment, she considers doing it, but she's quickly caught by surprise when a defiant hand suddenly meets the middle of her legs.

In a matter of moments, Roxie had recovered her breath, and seconds of courage made her take the initiative to turn Velma around and pin her against the wall. Her hands fumbled for an instant, struggling against Velma's step-in lingerie, and before the brunet could protest and push her away, she was already held defenseless when Roxie encountered her wetness with certain fingers. The brunet bearcat surrendered in her own terms, bringing a leg up and hooking it around Roxie's waist bringing her closer and giving her more access. She raises an eyebrow, curious to see where this would take her.

The blonde is neither insecure nor frightened, she knows very well what's she's doing. She had years of practice; long before she had Fred Casely to entertain her. On those nights she spent alone waiting for Amos to return home, on those nights when she only had her own company and her imagination to keep her distracted. She knew how to touch and where to touch, she knew herself like a map, and now she was coming to the conclusion that Velma wasn't that much of a different map.

She circled her fingers slowly, coating them in Velma's juices, teasing the brunet just enough for her to whimper lowly, demanding for more. The blonde slowly slips one finger inside, smiling at Velma's reaction; the brunet tries her best not to show her enjoyment, but her hips thrust forward anyway.

" _Fuck, Roxie!"_ She hisses when the girl adds another finger. Roxie increases her pace, and Velma is not so sure if she can hold back her pleasure for much longer.

" _Alright, time to wrap it up, ladies"_

For a second, time stops. The door bursts open, invading the little broom closet with light. Velma is momentarily blind until her eyes adjust to the brightness; she pushes Roxie away roughly with one hand in her torso. The blonde hits the opposite wall, as dumbstruck and startled as her. When Velma can finally see clearly, she's greeted by the vision of Mama holding the door open; behind her, there's Liz, Annie, June and Mona, with the sauciest expressions they could produce. The brunet starlet has to think quickly, and right now the obvious option was to pretend she and Roxie were having a catfight.

" _And if you come near me again it'll be much worse!"_ Velma yells, grabbing the blonde's dress with one hand and her hair with the other. Roxie automatically joins the theater, grabbing Velma's sleeves and screaming insults.

" _Now you two! This better stop unless you both want to spend a week in the solitary!"_ Mama's voice resonates, authoritarian and stern. She grabs Velma by the arm and pulls her out of the closet, quickly doing the same with Roxie. She gazes at both girls with a look that surprisingly doesn't indicate anger, but rather a deep disappointment and irritation. She sighs before giving her last order. _"You both go to your cell, and I'll pity you if I hear any sign of fighting, understand?"_

" _Yes, Mama"_ Both girls hesitate before saying in unison.

It's just when they're far away that the Matron turns around to face the quartet of prisoners.

" _Now ladies, we have a bet to discuss in my office"_

* * *

 **Can you spot the irony in this chapter? Yep, lesbian sex in a closet. Also, I couldn't help but laugh while writing that Mama pulls both the girls out of the closet XD**

 **Damn this is not the first time Mama interrupts the smut in my fics.**

 **Also, I don't have the slightest clue of how a 1920's step-in lingerie works. Was it made just for girls with small breasts? Did it have any support at all? So many questions arrgh**

 **Oh, and Velma is a biter. There's things that come implied in a character, and this is definitely one of them :3 And she certainly had some female affairs before meeting Charlie. I can even picture Veronica rolling her eyes when Velma walks past by her, hand in hand with a random chorus girl xD**

 **Anyway, like this chapter? Have any suggestions/ideas/critics and all that jazz? Review and/or PM me! You're always welcomed!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading!**


	14. Not exactly love (but something close)

**Final chapter everyone! *grabs handkerchief and wipes tears***

 **Here I am again with the crazy researches on vintage products! I literally had no idea girls washed their hair with soap… I was quite shocked by this. But then I found Canthrox shampoo, but I still can't figure it out how it worked; was it sold as a powder? Did it really made the hair "fluffy" and heavier? Was it a good thing to have heavy hair at the time? I have many questions concerning this. By the way, the company that manufactured this product was set in Chicago!**

 **I confess, I'd love to have a box of Yardley's old English lavender soap (look at the size of this name! They also had a store in Canada and New York) the ads are just gorgeous, and, oddly enough, I think it would be very suitable for Velma to smell like lavender.**

 **Anyway, it's been great to share my smutty side on FF, I'd like to thank everyone who might be reading this, and especially a huge thanks to Ladies and Canines, who turned out to be a great friend thanks to this fanfic!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Mama Morton opened the door to her office and held it opened for the four girls to come in. She sighed after closing the door and gaze at the girl's expressions, especially Liz; the woman seemed to be controlling herself to not leap in joy.

" _Can someone slap this girl for me, please?"_ The matron sighed, sitting behind her desk. She smiled in contempt when June roughly punched Liz's arm. In other conditions, the skinny brunet would jump at June's throat, but she had no reason to do so that day. After all, she expected to walk out of that room with the prizes in her hand and a very smug smile on her face.

" _Well, as promised, here's the prize, girls"_ Mama said nonchalantly, throwing the Marlboro pack on her desk, but before Liz or Annie could snatch it, Mona protested.

" _Wait a minute! When Mama opened the door they were having a fight! Who says they were actually fucking?"_

The four women gazed at Mona for a second before laughing, scornfully. Even June, who was pretty pissed off at the whole situation, laughed along; was the girl that stupid to actually have the nerve to protest?

" _Kid, when the door was opened, Velma was against a wall with Roxie's hand buried between her legs… If they were fighting, I reckon that must have been a rather pleasurable fight. Also not to mention all the moaning… And the fact that Roxie had her dress completely opened; these girls need to learn how to be discreet"_ Annie mocked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

" _Yeah, Velma was against the wall, which means I won"_ Liz said hurriedly, reaching for the cigarette pack, but her hand was surprisingly pushed by Annie.

" _Wait a minute, that's not what I've seen"_ Annie said, her eyes sparkling deviously.

" _Yeah, we all have seen when Velma dragged Roxie out of their cell. She was definitely leading"_ June added. She still remembered how surprised and angered she felt when she saw the two little starlets, fingers intertwined, searching for a private place to fuck like a teenage couple. The two were so concentrated in their lust they didn't notice the four women blatantly following them, just to stand by the closet door, listening to every single sound they made. It reminded June of the soap operas she listened on the radio, and she surprisingly caught herself enjoying every second of it. Mama arrived a bit later, but she had the decency to wait a while until she could open the door, even knowing she had already lost the bet.

" _Yeah, and Velma asked Roxie if she have never been with a girl before. Velma took the initiative, Liz, admit that"_

Liz looked at all four women, like an animal caught in a trap; she hated herself for betting on Roxie. Yes, she knew she was wrong, she knew Velma had led Roxie all along, she knew that blonde bitch would never take such initiative. But she didn't want to admit it. In fact that was the last thing she wanted to do. But looking into Annie's eyes that factually said for her to give up, she just had no exit.

" _Shit, that's not fair!"_ She mumbled, crossing her arms like a child who loses a silly game.

The red haired woman smiled widely; she had to control herself not to giggle excitedly. She had her aloof façade, and she had to keep it, but she allowed herself some chuckles before snatching the pack of cigarettes from Mama's desk.

" _Also, I have a week free of all my chores, a box of chocolates from June, 40 dollars from Mona… And Liz, I'm sorry, but you'll have to do my laundry, dear"_ Annie listed, mockingly, softly nudging her friend with her elbow. The girl aggressively slapped her arm before picking the match box out of her pocket to start with her habit whenever she was irritated.

" _It was such a pleasure making business with you, ladies"_ Annie smiled before exiting the room.

* * *

" _Say it again, Velma!"_

" _God, Roxie, you're amazing!"_ Velma breathed out when she felt the blonde was slowing down her pace. She was so close she didn't even care if she was sucking up to Roxie; she would get down on her knees and beg if that was what it took for the girl to keep going.

Roxie smiled fiendishly; a shiver ran down her spine when she heard Velma's breathless words. She would love to make the girl say that again, but she knew Velma wasn't going to say she was amazing for the third time. Instead, she angled her fingers in order to hit Velma's special spot; the brunet left out a tiny whimper, burying her face on Roxie's neck and biting her skin once again.

 **It's like taming a lioness.** Roxie thought when she felt the brunet's hand closing tightly around her wrist, keeping her in place between her legs. She knew her wrist would be marked and Velma's nails would leave half-moon shapes on her skin, but she didn't care. She was fully aware that the brunet's other hand was leaving the same marks on the inner side of her right thigh, and that was a really enjoyable pain.

If it was it for Roxie, she would still be blushing, replaying the moment she got caught over and over again, like a scratched gramophone record, but luckily Velma was with her, and she didn't allow the blonde to dwell much deeply in her shame. Her partner had dragged her inside the cell, just to seat on the bed and pull Roxie along with her. The brunet's spread open legs a blatant and desperate invitation for her to continue the explorations she had begun inside that closet. In a matter of seconds, Velma's dress was fully opened, her heaving chest exposed, and Roxie's index and middle fingers were granting the most pleasurable sensations the brunet haven't been feeling in a long while.

" _Ohh fuck…"_ She moaned; her whole body tensing up for a moment. The blonde felt Velma's hot breath on her skin, her nails digging deeply on her thigh, the trembling, collapsing body of her partner, along with the very satisfying contraction against her fingers. The blonde smiled, knowing she had just performed a very good job.

A moment of silence followed, being broken only by Velma's heavy breathing. Roxie wouldn't know whether that moment lasted a second or a lifetime. The only thing she was aware of was the presence of the brunet by her side, and how incredibly satisfying and empowering that moment felt for her; she had managed to reduce Velma Kelly into an exhausted and disheveled dame, panting like a wild horse on her shoulder, and the mere thought of that made the blonde's heart beat faster.

Roxie expected Velma to get up from the bed, even storm out of their cell, leaving her alone like she always did. She expected anything apart from what followed next; the hand that was viciously gripping her wrist suddenly rose up to cup her face, and the next thing she felt was Velma's lips softly against her owns, followed by a gentle tongue. The kiss was so delicate, so subtle and so tender that for a moment Roxie thought she was kissing someone else; but the scent of the Canthrox shampoo on Velma's hair and the lavender soap on her skin didn't lie. The blonde sighed, allowing herself to drown on that scent and melt under the brunet's touch. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but Roxie wished it had lasted longer. She withdrew her fingers from Velma's sex, running them through the wet flesh for the last time, making the brunet hiss in pleasure between Roxie's lips.

Velma smiled warmly when she broke the kiss; she sighed deeply, leaning backwards and supporting her elbows on the bed; her head slightly bent back exposing her elegant neck and bosom, slightly shiny from sweat. Her legs moved slowly, like they were adjusting the rest of the body to the absence of the blonde's fingers. Velma closed her eyes, allowing herself to dwell on that moment of perfect peace between the two.

 **She's perfect**. Roxie thought with the purest admiration; it was like she was seeing Velma for the first time, and her reaction was the very same she had when she first set eyes on that brunet, months ago back at the Onyx.

The blonde wanted to sigh like a Shakespearean character; she ran her blue eyes at all the possible details of that woman, like she wanted to memorize her and keep a mental picture of that moment forever. From her messy chocolate brown hair, to her flushed face that portrayed a very satisfied smile, still carrying a glimpse of her pink lipstick. From closed eyes, painted with brown eyeshadow, slightly smeared due to the enthusiastic routine they had, to the position of pale shoulders, angled in a way that exposed her collar bone. From her round, soft breasts, that could be descripted as small, but still considerably bigger than her owns, to her cream-colored lingerie, that had been pushed down roughly in order for Roxie to appreciate a little more of her flesh; one of the delicate straps of her step-in was torn – something that went unnoticed by the two moments earlier – revealing a still perky nipple. From her grey prison dress hiked up, exposing strong legs, smooth as silk to the black stocking that was still around her knee; the other ended up rolled down around her ankle.

Even looking like someone who had gotten out of a hurricane, Velma still looked gracious, capable of putting a Greek goddess to shame. At least that was what Roxie thought, until her daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of her partner's small laugh.

" _What?"_ Roxie asked, unconsciously smiling along. She wanted to lie down beside Velma, and run her fingers across every inch of the woman's body, but something in her warned that this wouldn't be a very smart choice to make.

" _Nothing… I was thinking whose turn is to sleep on the bed"_ The brunet said with her head still bent backwards; this gave her voice an odd tone, raspy and somewhat strangled.

" _Velma…"_ The girl began, but her voice died in the middle; she squeezed her own hands, unable to look at the brunet vaudevillian anymore.

" _Hmm?"_ The other asked, sitting up in order to focus on Roxie.

" _I was thinking… But that would be really dumb… But, you know…"_

" _Spit it out, kid"_ Velma said playfully, softly nudging the blonde's arm.

" _Maybe we didn't have to sleep on the floor, you know? I mean… It sounds stupid, right? We could perfectly put one mattress on top of the other and that would be much more comfortable… If you want, of course, we could…"_

Roxie would continue on with her awkward rambling if Velma didn't take her arm and pulled her along until they were both lying side to side, squeezed together in the tiny single bed. Roxie was now between the wall and Velma, a position she would find trapping and dangerous a while back, but now she felt protected, and she enjoyed this feeling immensely. The brunet supported her back with the pillow, allowing the blonde to rest her head on her shoulder and pass a somewhat possessive arm around her waist.

" _I thought you'd never say it, kid. It was about time, really"_ The brunet said; her voice wasn't stern or conceived, but rather lighthearted and warm.

A long silence followed, and Velma had already closed her eyes when Roxie moved uncomfortably, whispering something almost inaudible if she wasn't so close.

" _I'm pretty sure this is a crime, isn't it?"_

Velma's brows furrowed for a second but she laughed quietly; yes, a lot of people would say that what they just did was a crime against morality, but hell would freeze completely before Velma could give a single fuck about that.

" _Since when do you care about committing crimes, Mrs. Hart?"_ The brunet asked in the same whispering tone, like they were sharing an obscene secret.

Roxie stayed quiet for a few seconds; Velma could feel the blonde's long fingers idly fidgeting with an edge of her dress. She compulsively reached a hand towards Roxie's hair, burying her fingers in the golden strands.

" _You have a point there"_ The girl finally said it, making Velma grin widely.

* * *

September 26th – 1925

" _Should I leave you two alone?"_

" _That'd be nifty, June. Thanks"_

" _You know that'll cost you a Marlboro, right?"_

" _Yeah, yeah… Here. Now scram"_

June smiled inwardly, taking the cigarette and exiting the laundry room quietly. She had been there alone with Liz through a good part of the afternoon, taking care of a few small laundry, mostly personals, and of course she had to listen to the crazed murderess' complaints about how unfair that whole bet was. She knew Liz wouldn't let go of that for at least a couple more weeks; it was actually a relief to leave Annie alone with her.

" _Are you busy?"_ Asked the red-haired girl, pulling out a cigarette from her brand new Marlboro pack. She grinned, knowing this would annoy Liz even more.

" _Yeah, and by coincidence taking care of your underwear"_ The brunet said bitterly, brutally dropping a pile of wet panties and bras on the counter.

" _You better be careful with those"_ Annie warned, but she couldn't suppress the smile on her lips. Liz sighed deeply, controlling herself not to snap so fast.

" _What do you want, Annie? To rub on my face the fact that I lost?"_

The woman dragged the smoke from her cigarette slowly, taking a considerable time to answer. She watched her prison partner closely, noticing how sweaty and tired she looked, probably from the effort of scrubbing wet clothes. She noticed the little nerve just below Liz' left eye, which pulsed rapidly whenever she was nervous, and how she bit on the corner of her bottom lip. She knew all the brunet's little quirks and manners, and that was no wonder; having coexisted with that girl for more than years in that prison… She could even say Liz was closer to her than any member of her own family has ever been.

" _I was actually intending to share my prizes with you"_

The brunet snorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She turned her back on Annie, focusing again on the wet pile she had yet to wring, but the red haired was quickly beside her again; she lifted her face – an insult already forming on her mouth – but she stayed silent when she saw the little truffle Annie had on the palm of her hand.

" _How generous"_ Liz said, sarcasm flowing through her voice, but she took the chocolate anyway.

" _You can pass by my cell later, you know…? To help me with the rest of the box… And maybe smoke a couple of my 'mild as May' ciggies…"_ Annie shrugged, getting closer to the girl. Liz lifted an eyebrow; she knew where that was going.

" _Can I also have twenty from the forty bucks you won?"_ The brunet suggested; a grin growing on the corner of her lips.

" _Now you're pushing my generosity, Liz"_

" _Maybe ten?"_

" _We'll see… If I'm in a good mood, maybe…"_

Liz rolled her eyes again, ready to turn around to get back to her chores, but she was caught off guard when Annie swiftly leaned forward and planted a playful kiss on her cheek. She got away quickly before the brunet could jump at her throat; the last time she had done it she got away with a considerably big bruise on her shoulder.

" _Bitch!"_ Liz screamed, but the red haired was already far away from her, laughing in that elegant way only she could do.

" _Tramp!"_ Annie responded before exiting the laundry room.

* * *

 **Fluff on the last bit because I love to end things with fluff :3 Also, I have no idea how many times I've changed the final dialogue Velma has with Roxie because I thought it would be too adorable and loving. XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked this story, please send me reviews and PM's to tell me what you think. I'm currently assaulted by dozens of ideas of Roxie/Velma smut, so I probably won't be stopping here BAHAHAHAHA**

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**


End file.
